


Perspective is Everything

by LadyRoslineDrake



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Divergent Content, End of the World, Loosely Follows Canon Storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRoslineDrake/pseuds/LadyRoslineDrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Mildly Divergent take on the Story of Fallout 4, were both Husband and Wife survive. The Simple Minded Princess and the Suave Dude; follow their journey through the Wasteland with each character's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Princess's Perpsective

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first publication of any stories I've written up, I apologize for grammar, writing and simple mistakes in general. Please if you have any input for improvement please don't be shy-I like critique because it helps me improve.  
> Princess's perspective is written by me.  
> Dude belongs to my significant other-who is not currently on this site; will refer to as Cap'N.  
> Later chapters will also include Lone Wanderer and Courier characters; along with Original Characters.  
> I'll try and increase the length of each chapter as I continue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prologue to Fallout 4; from Princess's perspective.

Another sunny day, a little chilly but that’s normal for late October in Massachusetts. Soon it’d snow and they’d all have to bundle up.  But that wasn’t important. What was important was looking nice for the Veteran’s Ball that evening. Her husband had just bought her a new set of pearls and she planned to look fabulous. 

“Are you done in the shower yet, Dude?” She asked, pushing the door open a bit as he wiped the mirror clean, his wet hair presently tied back. “All done, Dear; I didn’t use all the hot water so you might indulge if you like.”

Dude, the most gorgeous man she’s ever met. Her happily wedded husband. She was so lucky.

He was only a hair or so taller than her, black hair and porcelain skin with a bit of oriental descent visible on his face-she thinks it probably was from his father’s side-not that he’d tell her. Though, unlike most people, Princess didn’t care-she absolutely loved him; he treated her right. 

He gave her a peck on the cheek as she touched up her makeup and slipped the pearls on with his help. There was some back and forth, about the weather and Shaun, the plans for the week. Home-y things. 

The two of them finally left the bathroom when Codsworth notified them that breakfast was ready, Dude picked up the newspaper and began reading while she went to settle on the couch-not even a second after sitting, the doorbell rang.

“I’ve got it Dear.” Dude said, without missing a beat and answered the door.

“Vault-Tec calling!” And immediately she tuned the conversation out. Honestly, she wanted nothing to do with Vault-Tec Employees, most were either miserable or the most awful company or so in your face Princess would rather punch them. 

But before she moved out of her parent’s house she’d never had a problem with them, since her father ran the Personnel Division of Vault-Tec Massachusetts. Still does. He actually was the one to set them up in Sanctuary when Vault 111 was finished. Despite how rude he was, he wanted Shaun to be safe. 

The door closed and she heard him smile. “All taken care of then? Whatever that was?” She asked, and Dude smiled and ran a thumb over her cheek. “Yes, he was just making sure our paperwork was in order for the vault.” 

Well, that made sense, Princess mused, with the threat of the world ending seeming closer every day. Only necessary. 

“Miss Princess, I’ve changed Shaun’s diaper, but he doesn’t seem to want to calm down; maybe some of the maternal affection you’re so good at will do the trick?” Codsworth called, drifting into the living room again.  Dude let her go, watching the TV for the moment as she made her way into the infant’s room.

Nine long months ago, when she figured out she was pregnant… and so did her mother; she had just been dating Dude(steady for roughly two years at that point).  Her mother was just fine with her being pregnant, just as long as she was married and taken care of. Which is when Dude was informed they were getting married. She still doesn’t know what her mother did to get him to do it…but…she honestly still is happy it was done. 

The infant clasped her hand, and cooed a bit at her as she smiled sweetly. Proud of the little person they’d made…

“My little Shaun…”  She murmured, and looked up at Dude when he spoke; “Dazzling you as always?” Princess giggled, “On his best behavior, just like his dad…” He added as he walked over to the edge of the crib. She cocked an eyebrow at him and he smiled a bit. “…Most of the time.”

“I see you fixed the Shaun’s rockets.” Princess noted, batting at the mobile to get it spinning, delighting in the baby’s laughter. He nodded, “So honey, I was thinking we could go to the park…bundle Shaun up and enjoy the sunshine…”

“Hmm… A walk in the park sounds nice…but then again…last time we went for a walk in the park…” A devilish smile crossed his face, and Princess began to laugh…

“Um…Sir! Mum! You should come see this!” Codsworth called worriedly from the living room. “Codsworth? What’s wrong…?” Princess asked, even as Dude walked quickly out of the baby’s room. Wrapping their son up in his Jangle’s the Moon monkey blanket and carried him after Dude…

“… _ Followed by…yes…followed by…flashes, blinding flashes. Sounds of explosions…we’re…uh.. trying to get confirmation…we’ve seem to lost contact with our other stations….That’s uh…confirmed reports…yes…confirmed reports of nuclear detonation…My god…” _

Her heart was racing loudly in her chest as the screen turned to white static; she was frozen till Dude grabbed her arm. “We have to get to the Vault, Princess-NOW!” His tone commanding, breaking her fear long enough for them to start running-the day was crisp…sunny…not the kind of day you expected the world to end. 

The two of them ran up the hill, sirens blasting their warning at deafening volumes. Shaun however, seemed barely bothered.  A crowd of people were gathered at the gate, shouting, screaming in desperation but no one was brave enough to try and push past the two suits of T-51 power armor with two mini-guns. Not even the Vault-Tec Rep who screamed as he fled back to town. 

“Let us through-“ Princess gasped, holding Shaun to her as she tried to catch her breath. “We’re…we’re on the list…”

“Female, Male…Infant, go on through.” The Soldier said, stepping out of the way as Dude took the lead again, gripping her arm tight as she looked back at the people. A Vault Tec Security Officer yelled for the people let through to follow “What’s going to happen to them…?” She whispered, though no one answered her. Dude was focused on getting the three of them to the Vault, like everyone else. A moment of hesitation now could prove fatal…

“Get in the middle of the platform!” 

Princess stumbled, but managed to slide on her knees instead of face planting with Shaun in her arms. Partly because Dude kept her up right with a grunt.

“Are you alright?” He asked, his normally neutral face starting to show concern… and hostility as they stayed there. 

“Ye- yeah! Shaun’s okay too-“ Princess said, raising her voice above all the noise when there was a loud crash. Looking past her husband, her neighbors and over the tree line towards Boston…at the bright light that appeared; that unholy mushroom shape- _ the end of the world. _

__ Dude hugged her and Shaun tight, putting himself between her and the blast as the platform lowered. The hot air and dust rushing down after them almost made her scream in panic…and into darkness they went. 

At least for a little while, when the bright florescent lights of the Vault assaulted their eyes, and the oh-so-happy sounding Vault-Tec Employee started his speech without a due. “Welcome to your new home! Vault 111!” People began to murmur, worry, and mutter as Dude helped her stand up right again. “…That…was too close…” Princess squeaked, she didn’t realize she was shaking until now when he placed both hands on her shoulders. He never had to say anything, when she felt afraid, his eyes said a number a things that calmed her down…at least so she could stand without worrying if she was going to fall. 

Then his head tilted slightly, and a lop sided grin crossed his face as he took in a deep breath. “And we forgot sunscreen…” 

A few moments passed as people began to slowly file off the platform, and a shaky laugh escaped her. “I forgot my t-too-toothbrush too…” He pressed his forehead to hers a moment, as they took a second to center themselves before moving behind the last set of people heading into the Vault. 

Princess noted how sterile the air smelled as they received their Vault Suits, the employee’s being extremely friendly. Like they didn’t know the Apocalypse  just happened above. Princess stayed closed to Dude as he and the Doctor talked tech-babble…something about the plumbing…

There was a lot of it, more than the other Vault’s she got to see when she was younger with her father. And it was chilly…she had goose-bumps as they proceeded further. “Dude…” She whined a bit, he raised a hand, which was his way of saying ‘just a moment dear’, as he pressed the Doctor further. At this point, they were standing in front of weird pods…which would have bothered her, if Shaun hadn’t started crying.

“Love…” She started, the baby’s fussing getting louder by the second. 

Dude turned to the both of them, “Hush Dear, we’re safe now…it’s alright little man…Daddy’s here...” He smoothed her frazzled hair and let Shaun hold his finger while he calmed down. “It’s going to be okay Princess…” He said, placing a hand gently on her cheek. 

“…Are you sure…?” she asked

**_“When am I not?”_ **


	2. Dude's Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here the divergence begins, essentially the tutorial mission.

The biting cold of the cryogenic pod still kept his limbs numb and aching, his lungs burning and his throat raw. He’d known there was something wrong. The pods were all wrong for what they were saying, but he didn’t want to scare Princess any more then she was. He hadn’t seen her that terrified since their third date exploded.  The drugs and the nightmare of her soldiering days had taken a nasty toll on the woman.  A broken mess wouldn’t get him anywhere politically…well…not that that’s terribly relevant anymore. 

But now, as his vision finally focused enough to see the two people walking up to Princess’s pod, still sealed, his Beautiful still frozen in sleep.  The man didn’t look like a vault employee, rough leathers and rough metal armor-while the woman… might be? But the Hazard Suit wasn’t Vault-Tec blue and gold.

Dude tapped the glass a couple times, grimacing slightly as feeling register again.

They didn’t respond to him at all. The scientist (he assumed) opened up Princesses’ pod. 

Princess gasped, and almost fell out of her seating right there. Coughing loudly as Shaun began screaming in distress. “…Is…Is it over…?” He heard her ask in a strained whisper, and the woman said yes, soothing, extending her arms to take Shaun. “…N-…No…it’s alright…I…I’ve got him.” 

Princess looked up in her labored breathing at him, and looked relieved until the woman actually tried to take the baby away. “No! I said I’ve got him!” She said, pain in her voice; and the glint of a gun caught Dude’s attention. Dude desperately felt around him for a release, a catch, something.  He had to get her attention-he had to get out. Break every limb in their bodies and twist them in their skin. Nothing. Nothing to work with. Nothing to do but watch. And pray that he’s wrong

“Not gonna ask you again, hand over the boy.” The man growled. 

“NO! NO I WON’T LET YOU TAKE SHAUN!” Princess shouted, she didn’t seem aware of the imminent threat, a few more attempts to keep their child away…and there was a crash of muted thunder. 

He’s never wrong.

Crimson splashed the back side of the pod, and Princess slumped back, struggled weakly, stilled. Shaun’s crying became screaming as the woman tried to calm him down while the man hissed, “God damn it!” He shook his head, lowering the smoking gun and approached Dude’s pod; showing off his balding head and long rough scar across his eye.

An almost twisted smile crossed his face when Dude’s fist slammed to a stop inches from the sneering mug, leaving a red smear across the glass. “At least we have the backup…” 

“I’m going to kill you.” Said Dude, the cold of the reactivated cryogenic cage sinking its teeth back into his bones, half as cold as the fury in his eyes.

_ Dude is never wrong _ .

**“** **_Cryogenic Suspension Failure. “_ **

He’d clawed his way across the floor to her pod, and shakily activated the pod. Even as he watched ice crystals melt from the glass-her’s was thankfully still working, just like his had been…but he hadn’t seen where she’d been shot. 

When it was open, he climbed up into the pod, his hands were still shaking as he looked for where the gunshot had landed…Dude sucked in a breath as he brushed her still frozen hair aside-what was still there and not shaven by the bullet, to look at the head wound. It was hard to tell how much damage was done, especially with the blood thawing… running down the side of her head, blending in with her scarlet colored hair…

__ _ Princess was  _ **_still_ ** _ bleeding.   _

_ She was still alive. _ __

He held his breath and let it out slowly. He had to save her. Would. Save her “Hang in there, just a bit longer Princess.” Carefully, he pulled her from the pod-clutching her tightly as he could to her when he finally heard her breath. 

A shuddering gasp, each one still wheezy but that was better than a moment ago. “I’ll be back, -stay with me…just a bit longer…” Dude just wanted to hear her speak, mumble, to do something. To show him she was well. But not yet.  Sitting her down against the pod, he ran.

The place was empty, equipment rusting and malfunctioning. The door to outside was busted, He’d have to find another med kit. There should be a station somewhere nearby. He shortly found what he needed and returned to her side, stumbling and out of breath. 

“Thank god.” He whispered, sliding down next to her, he heard her mumble. 

“De-ar…?” Weak and raspy. Dazed. 

“Shhhh~” He said, pushing the remaining hair aside to expose the wound. “A moment for the medicine to kick in, Beautiful.”  A Stimpak is supposed to be applied to a major muscle, or the heart in dire need. It is not supposed to be used piecemeal as a direct application and  never, under any circumstances, tamper with the pressure gauge. Dude did both of these things, on the off chance in the truth of an old battlefield rumor. Princess let out this high pitched yip, sounding like an injured puppy, and tried to jerk away from the source of pain. 

Well, that’s a good sign. 

“OW! OW! OW! OW! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!” Princess shrieked, and Dude pressed her down to keep her from moving to terribly much; only releasing her when she stopped squirming…

She was whimpering, curled up tightly for a moment, shaking as the wound slowly closed, the bone growing back in over the exposed grey… and just laid there breathing. All Dude could do at this point was rub her back, humming lightly till she looked at him with big green eyes. “….Dude…?” 

“Yes, Lovely?” 

“…My head hurts…” Fat tears were running down her face, “Shhh~Shhhh…” He immediately started to sooth her, “Dude…where is Shuan…I…I had him…He…” Dude continued, wiping the tears away. “Shh~we just have to go rescue him.” Princess had a bit of a hiccup, rubbing her face; “O-okay…” Beautiful Princess-Always faithful, didn’t even ask why-he could tell her the sky was yellow and she wouldn’t question it. 

“Alright…come on, up slowly Dear.” He helped her to her feet, letting her use him to maintain her balance. “Tell me if anything hurts…” Dude said softly, when she didn’t answer he was concerned a moment-but she smiled at him. Her pure, though tired grin…”Let’s go rescue our baby boy…”  He nodded, and let her stand on her own and took the lead through the Vault. 

The other residents, frozen still-but all dead within their pods; and the few bodies outside-that used to be the staff, desiccated and mummified. He took the time now that Princess would be well; to look into the terminals they came across. Vault-Tec and their experiments. 

Well, it was ingenious really, sheep wandering to a slaughter house unaware of their great savior’s plans. Hell, half the staff didn’t seem aware of it themselves; compartmentalizing each and every project so that there was no chance that some random schmuck from the street could catch wind. 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo…. THEY SHOULDN’T BE THAT BIG!”

To be fair roaches the size of house are rather unnerving. Of course, Princess wigged out; she hated bugs and it appeared they were now plus size, still proved little match for the frightened housewife with a baton or him with a 10mm.  He covered what she couldn’t hit right away, mildly amused that despite being horribly dizzy at times-that she still had fight in her. 

That was his darling wife, closer to a Valkyrie, then a pampered Princess. 

When they finally arrived at the door, discovered a set of Pip-Boys, Princess was exhausted-he needed to get her home, feed her if possible…if home was even there. He glanced at her as she sat down on the table while the Pip-Boy unlocked the Vault Door…

She was porcelain, pale even for her complexion; he probably should have cleared the way for them and had her follow so she didn’t exert herself. But what’s done is done, he’d just have to take care of her at home, whatever was left of it.

“Are you alright, Princess?” He asked, turning to her once the door started to open. “…Just tired…” She said, putting a hand to the side of her head-and the utter horror on her face almost made him pause.

“MY HAIR!?”

He smiled, taking her hand before she started stressing too terribly, 

“You’re so beautiful.” Dude kept smile as she blushed and stammered with embarrassment.

“And you always will be.” He brushed her hair aside to look at the new scar, it wasn’t extremely noticeable if her hair was down…but if someone were to notice-they’d likely associate her…simpler mind with the injury.

By the time they got to the elevator, she was practically asleep on her feet; barely able to keep up right as the platform began to rise. He placed a hand around her waist-and held her up-she smiled at him and he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead: “Ready Dear?” 

“No…” She whispered and cringed as the harsh sun hit their faces, “But if you’re here…I’ll be just fine.” However, he felt her legs fully give with shock at the ruined landscape; and her body begin to shake. 

“Shhh…” He started, and scooped like they were newlyweds again.  Even if his own legs felt a bit iffy. “We’ll be home soon, and you can go to sleep for a bit.” Princess took comfort in this, and hid her face against his chest; as if hiding away would change the world back

__ _ They would be home soon.  _ __

He was fine with Princess not paying attention as he carried her down the hill, the bodies of the people who weren’t so lucky picked clean to bone with hardly any scraps of cloth left. The few vehicles rusted clear to their frames, the old advertisement for the Vault barely holding together. Unlike Dude, Princess cared for other people; the world, where he only saw opportunity and value to someone’s presence in his life…save his sweet wife.  

She was the only thing that mattered; he’d set the world on fire with a grin if someone ever hurt her without a second thought. His mind drifting to the incident-to the man who shot her; he was going to burning him slowly, continuing into some torture techniques the Chinese were fond of using on American Soldiers. 

__ To his surprise, when he turned onto the street; he saw the glint of tarnished metal by their old family home. He walked without pause straight to it, if it was hostile it would have tried to kill them already-but good fortune dictated: it was their old Jeeves…Codsworth. 

“…Sir…?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter mostly written and edited by Cap'N.  
> What do you think? Dude's perspective a little more thought out compared to Princess?


	3. On to Concord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventuring into Concord and Collecting Prestan Garvey.

And here they are-Concord; collapsed buildings and old shops picked clean by looting and time. Not many were in good enough condition to stand properly as many slanted or had just fallen apart. Princess however, wasn’t paying too much mind to it-almost skipping down the sidewalk with Dude tarrying behind. 

She spun in place, smiling at Dude who looked smashing in the black slacks and suspenders she found for him while he and Codsworth had wandered off for a bit; the robot drifting not far behind him-while Dogmeat barked at her by her feet. 

Currently, she was dressed in a cute  blue and yellow outfit-that let her breath in the new wasteland heat-with nice comfortable flats to walk it, she was absolutely ecstatic over the fact she still could have some fashion.  Swinging the baton lightly at nothing as he caught up, “…Do you think people survived outside of Vaults?”

“It’s a possibility Princess, people can be quite resilient and overcome no matter the depth of the adversity.” Dude answered, stopping by her. Codsworth added with a bit of matter of fact to his tone. “Plenty people did, not in the best shape, but they did. There was a man who stayed with me for a great while-“

He was going to continue but his three eyes looked further up the street, as Dogmeat growled. “Hostile life signs detected Sir.” 

Dude nonchalantly pulled the pistol from its makeshift holster, and loaded it fully as Princess went to look herself at what was making their new doggy upset. The first bullet, startled her a bit-before her reflexes kicked in-it had been many years since the harsh fighting in the trenches of Alaska but once a soldier-always a soldier. 

_ She’d just turned twenty in the year 2066, defiant to her father’s wishes to stay out of harm’s way-Princess joined the military and was quickly shipped to the cold northern battlefield to help defend the Anchorage War front from the invading Chinese forces.  A trial by fire scenario, she watched a lot of young men and women die fighting alongside her; watching blood color the snow of Alaska’s harsh winter.   _

__ _ By the next year, the first suits of T-45d Power Armor was outfitted to several units, her squad at the time had been made of patchwork survivors of the previous year’s recruits-were unluckily outfitted with only one suit.  _

__ _ At the time, she ran out of ammunition to frequently-having a hard time distinguishing the Red’s in the winter camouflage, she began specializing in melee fighting styles of combat. Which eventually had her squad leader designate her the Tank, and gave her the t-45 power armor. She did a lot of the heavy lifting, and her squad-though rag tag became a reliable task force.  _

Princess stumbled; her head was ringing as she struck the raider down-dropping the baton as she held her head. It was never pleasant to remember these things; she hated it-because in the end…it didn’t matter. After she left the service, the complete annex of Canada happened; the rioting got worse; the New Plague Epidemic destroyed Denver-then the world ended. 

“Darling?” 

Dude’s voice made her focus again on reality, looking up at him even as her head continued to ring. “Yes, honey?” She smiled at him, trying to hide the fact she was hurting currently. Princess didn’t want him to worry…

But as always, it was like she was glass- (A lovely pretty stained glass, as Dude would always say) her husband saw through her attempt at a mask. Gently thumbing her cheek, “What hurts Dear?” She hadn’t realized she’d been grazed by a few bullets, a little scorched by Codsworth flamer, but thanks to him asking-she noticed. 

“Ow.” She huffed, and her brow creased, “No, don’t do that, you’ll get wrinkles-and I  know how you feel about that.” He smiled at her as she began to get all flabbergasted, then she jumped back after the hard stab of a stim to her chest. “DUDE! STOP DOING THAT! I-” Princess yelled, rubbing her collar where he had managed to jab her. “You needed it.” He said, matter-a-factly. She was going to continue swearing at him, but the whirr of a laser rifle made her stop; followed by more gunshots. 

“…One against…five…six.” She mumbled, Dude raised an eyebrow at her. “…The sound….when it...” It took her a moment to put into words that others could understand, it made total sense in her head. 

Whoever was firing the ballistic rounds sounded closer, while the laser rifle sound farther away but it all sounded funneled; sounded like someone yelling through a horn. 

“...Darn it! I wish I was as smart as you love! I’d be able to tell you things!” 

Dude gave her a soft smile, one of his rarely seen smiles that he only ever showed her-soft and warm; his eyes half closing for a moment with kindness. “You are smart my darling Princess, just in different ways….and as for the fighting…that does sound about right.”

He always talked to her like she was a person,  _ always _ , from day one when he first met her-it was part of the reason she became so smitten with him. Despite her IQ being rated a 2 on the S.P.E.C.I.A.L scale of things-he didn’t say they were wrong, hell sometimes she agreed that she wasn’t that bright…

__ _ She unfortunately recalled every time she hurt herself through easily avoidable means.  _

But the point is, he supported her and didn’t take her down a peg every time she opened her mouth, or talked as if she wasn’t present; in fact anyone dumb enough to hurt her feelings with him in the vicinity suffered some form public humiliation…

_ He dressed them down, all while smiling, others smiled and laughed or judged them so harshly and I…Oh… he was doing it for me.  _

_   
_ __ “Shall we go investigate Sir?” Codsworth asked Dude, and he nodded. “You and I will follow Princess and Dogmeat, Stay at range till they need more assistance.” The robot raised one of its arms enthusiastically, “Of course Sir.”

Princess picked up the baton when she noticed the raider she had dispatched had a pipe wrench with a hook fashioned on the end. “Ooooo~”  Giving it a few swings, she put the baton on her hip and wielded her new weapon with a little more excitement than a housewife should have for violence. 

“Take the lead Dear; I’ll be right behind you.” 

That she did, following the noise didn’t take much effort-a blind man could find his way to the fire fight in his sleep with how much lead was being flung around. And shouting, whoever was attacking was poorly coordinating it-and their focus was entirely on the Museum of Freedom…where the lone laser rifle user was on a balcony, sniping. 

The red light arched and missed the first shot, barely, but still missed-that was an odd laser weapon-normally their very straight and to the point weapons. She paused to watch the pretty light again, and this time it totally missed, the user was swearing.

Then a raider ran at her with a barb wire wrapped pool cue, and that wouldn’t do at all; that would ruin her nice new clothes! Letting him charge in around the sandbag barricade, the man wasn’t expecting a dog to come leaping at him, grabbing ahold of his leg and tripping him up. 

Princess then used that delightful hook to rip his weapon out of his hands, and scraped his face with it along the way before proceeding to cut and bash him with her wrench. Almost wild flailing as he tried to defend himself from both Dogmeat and her-only to die with a bit of red spray as she cut his neck open. 

She didn’t enjoy killing people, she enjoyed the adrenaline rush associated with violence, and does that make her a bad person? She doesn’t like hurting people but when it happens she excels at it? Princess never got that answer, but Dude always comforted her-maybe that’s why people asked if he did strange things behind closed doors…not that she really ever understood what they meant by strange. 

A punch to the face made her stumble back…

**STUPID** , you’re supposed to be paying attention. 

Another gunshot nicked her, and then she heard Codsworth charging up as Dogmeat chased down another one. The one who punched her, as she went to swing-she had the privilege of being covered in brain matter as his head exploded into bits. 

With an upset shriek, she stomped her foot-“I really liked these clothes!” Princess felt hot tears stinging at her face, about to lose her ever loving mind on the remaining raiders; even with one of her eyes swelling as she leapt over a car hood at the first one to realize she was coming. He had a double barreled shotgun, and she felt it when the pellets hit her leg; her pip boy lighting up with a crippled limb warning. 

Princess made the raider who had made her start to bleed pay with an angry war-cry, Dude moved closer to behind her, she heard him trying to shuffle through their bag pockets for another stim, which she refused presently to get jabbed with-she  _ hated _ needles. So, practically hopping forward on one foot to get out of reach-to hear the mildly annoyed sigh behind her as Codsworth let the two of them know the last raider was down.    
  


“Princess, if you don’t stop that’ll get infected. Come here.” 

“You just stabbed me with one of those a few minutes ago! I don’t need another one!” 

“ **_Dear_ ** .” His tone hardened causing her to stop, not that tone, that-‘I’m scolding you tone and you know you’re wrong, so you’ll see it my way tone’-she hated it… cause she always lost; because he was right. 

He sauntered on up, and gently pressed it to her leg, giving her a kiss on the nose and smiling at her as her leg was fixed along with the other assorted injuries that popped up. Which eased her stress on the issue when someone above the four of them yelled; she didn’t quite hear over Dogmeat’s excited barking and Codsworth’s engine but Dude seemed to just fine. 

“Well, it seems the gentleman needs our help Princess, shall we?” Dude looked at her, passively neutral-fine with helping or just leaving.  She looked up at the man again, tilting her head at the somewhat…Pilgrim-y… look he had, the angry red of the laser rifles chamber dulled in the sunlight. He looked tired, he’d must been doing this for a while now. 

“Yes, of course-let’s go help!” Princess bounced slightly on her newly restored leg-laughing a bit as Dogmeat did the same, she liked her new puppy. Codsworth hovered by Dude till he turned, “Go ahead and head back to the Red Rocket Codsworth-we’ll try to be back this evening.”

“Of course Sir! I’ll see about preparing dinner, see what’s handy.” He said, as enthusiastically as ever,  it’s still hard to think he did okay these past 200 hundred years-with how he acted, like nothing ever happened.

_ Still hard for her to grasp herself, she had to admit-but oh well, she had Dude and everything would be alright.  _

Now Princess looked at the building once again, the old Museum of Freedom-looking a bit rough, tattered red, white and blue cloth gently flapped in the light breeze and on the roof looked to be a vertiberd. Vertiberd’s meant military, so something head to be up there-even if it was just a box of ammunition or some repairing equipment. 

If anything, scavenging was always good to do even if nothing else was accomplished to make their new home better.  

The sun washed through the broken ceiling, arches barely holding broken shards of glass-making the fabric murals rather hard to see-well…it didn’t help that two steps into the lobby before Dude stopped her from rushing ahead, motioning to the raiders whose attention was currently focused to the sniper. 

She crouched, and looked at the area-a single gate that was currently closed and an opening to the side that looked like a path to be trodden-exploring sounded fun, no, don’t get distracted-Princess, you’re here to help!

Clearing out ahead for Dude was easy, these raiders focused completely on her as she practically galloped through the maze-Dogmeat at her side. 

Princess had no fear, knowing her husband wasn’t far behind to keep her safe from those who would believe they had the advantage. The shepherd biting at their heels and chewing their arms as she came running up to meet them-and introduce her new weapon. 

“Here, some more things to take home.”  Dude said putting some more junk in her pack when they had a moment-she carried most of the weight-while he carried important things like stims and ammo; not that she minded. Her S.P.E.C.I.A.L, her Strength was one of her higher traits at 6, followed by Luck at 6, Agility at 5 and Endurance at 4. 

Dude often explained to her that, an average individual would have one higher trait, while the rest remained at 3,  _ maybe _ 4 on the 1-to-10 scale. It made her feel a little better that perhaps physically she was above average, but then again, her Perception and Intelligence were both at 2-yet another thing he didn’t judge her for. 

“Do you think we’ll be able to fix a bed frame? Maybe get more stuffing for the mattress?” Princess questioned as he put a small assortment of things in the bag, noting: duct tape, wonderglue, some pencils and a couple fans. Standing by the old Nuka Cola Machine, she waited anxiously for his response-she’d really didn’t want to sleep on the ground again if she could help it… “Ooo..Fancy Lad Cakes…” She chimed briefly distracted, pulling them out of the vending machine to pass to him. 

“Mhmm. I plan on it.” Dude answered, taking the food with a mildly amused smile, before twitching his head to the side as a .38 round grazed by him. Thankfully it was only a scrape, but the sight of Dude bleeding.

_ That. That wasn’t okay. Not one bit. No. No. nO. No one hurt Dude. _

Princess whipped around, smashing the charging melee raider to the wall to be finished off by Dogmeat when he fell. The shooter backed up as far as he could go, which was the edge of the top floor-he rocked unsteady for a second, and only for a second because punched him square in the nose. “Asshole!”

And she watched him plummet back down to the lobby; then someone shouted to her right, jerking her head to the side to identify the voice; she saw it was the man from the balcony.  “Hurry, inside!” 

Princess hesitated at first, but to her surprise-Dogmeat barked almost happily and trotted right on into the room. Dude peeked around the corner a moment, and then looked at her. “After you Darling.” He lowered the sawed-off shot gun he apparently had picked up, though his finger was still resting on the side of the trigger; she was safe.

“Hi-ya!” She practically bounced into the room at this point, startling the two gentlemen in the immediate entry of the room, Dude glided on in as if that were natural to do so-nodding. “Thanks for the help you two.”

Princess smiled cheerfully, all covered in gore and dirt at this point, but they seemed to be just as dirty-don’t they know what baths are? You get sick if you don’t take baths. But it did make her feel a little less nervous that her hair was a mess and she was just absolutely disgusting at the moment. Dude began talking, beginning first with introductions-the one who had called out to them was Prestan Garvey, the grease monkey was called Sturges, there was Marcy and Jun Long…and Dogmeat laid down in front of the old woman dressed like a gypsy: Mama Murphy. 

Princess didn’t like talking to people without Dude, but hesitantly she tried to start a conversation with the old woman-a little startled when she started speaking first.

“You two are not what I expected Dogmeat to find in that little neighborhood; but oh, so much better.”

Her heart dropped a little, “…So he’s your doggy?”

Mama Murphy shook her head, “Oh he ain’t my dog. No Miss. Dogmeat is what you’d call his own man.” She looked at the mutt, as he wagged his tail obnoxiously against the couch’s front-thumping loudly as she continued on. “You can’t own a free spirit like that. But he chooses his friends, and sticks with ‘em.  He’ll stay by you now, I saw it.”

Princess tilted her head, “… _ Saw _ it?” 

She tilted her head a little to the side, showing a bit of her ruined teeth as her eyes looked up in thought. “It’s the chems, kid….” Princess’s stomach hit the floor, chems. Bad things. Things that made Dude upset if he caught her using. She didn’t like it when he got upset. It wasn’t messy upset like her, it was quiet and cold and it scared her a little. 

“…-T45 power armor up on the roof-“ The Grease Monkey said, somewhat excitedly, though his words alone got her attention more than anything. Power Armor. Awesome, technological marvel of protection. “...Just need a fusion core…” 

Didn’t they see one before they came upstairs? OH yeah! He was fiddling around with a terminal and then the gate opened and came out with one. Such wonderful luck. 

Princess pawed slightly at her husband’s bag, as he continued to talk; one would think he was ignoring her but he moved his bag to his hip and let her dig through it. When she found it, she scrambled off to the roof-trying not to be too excited. She had no idea what to expect, she just knew a suit of power armor and mini-gun; she’d be  **_unstoppable_ ** . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took a little longer then the last two! I ended up starting both Chapter 4 and 5 before Cap'N edited Chapter 3.


	4. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dude dealing with his first set of organized Raiders. And a bit more insight of his character and personality.

“So…What are you looking for General? Aren’t we supposed to be hunting the raiders over there…?” Preston asked, after what was likely perceived as hours of silence; the Minuteman shifting his weight a tad bit nervously behind him as he opened up another First Aid kit. “Just some stims, rad away would be nice. Perhaps something more edible than Codsworth’s scorched…whatever it was…” Before the war, the robo-butler was quite capable of operating a stove and cooking the packaged food-but he didn’t seem to have any luck with any meat or vegetables they came across. 

Meaning Princess would have to learn to cook properly; she had improved just enough that he wasn’t mistaking eggs for hash browns anymore but it was still a mild concern that he might be poisoned by her cooking. Though it was endearing how hard she tried…like everything else; cooking, laundry, mending, she was just terrible at the housewife role. 

He wasn’t that great of a cook himself, but what can you do with processed and packaged food really. 

However, his first goal now was to get some food for Princess(preferably something sweet), who rested at the Red Rocket Station by Sanctuary-still recovering from what had happened at Concord; that beast, a Deathclaw, had really complicated the fight. It turned the power armor to bits, and almost her along with it; if the car hadn’t of exploded when it did- he would probably been burying her. 

Secondly, He needed to figure out a way to ease the pain from the gunshot, it seemed to have done more damage than it appeared and was beginning to complicate things. She described ringing, and difficulty maintaining a grasp on the here and now, which could be deadly in a fight later.  

Not to mention the lack of sleep she was getting seemed to be making the symptoms more acute. Dude didn’t look visibly displeased, but Preston seemed an empathic sort; stepping away from him to look into another container. 

“Do you think the raiders will be hard to deal with? It…” Preston started, even as there was a long explosion in the distance-the flash visible so it wasn’t as far away as initially thought.  “They were giving that settlement real trouble.”

“There were only a couple people there Preston. A pack of mangy mutts would give them problems.” Dude said, stepping smoothly away from the container, calm and nonchalant. 

“Come then, let us away Garvey.” Dude motioned, having the Minutemen take the front. “There are a lot of ghouls in Lexington, so be careful Sir, where you put your feet.” Dude nodded and followed his companion through the twisting alleys of Lexington. It was another passing hour before Preston asked a non-critical question again; looting an unfortunate raider who’d been cornered by ghouls at some point-collecting the ammo and anything else of use. “Were Princess and you really from before the war…? I mean, it’s hard to believe…”

“How so, Garvey? I’ve gone over it more than once.”

The Minuteman stuttered an interesting mix of a sigh and grunt of irritation. “Sir, frankly- you two aren’t ghouls; I know you said you were frozen…”

“If it’s a trouble, Garvey, pretend we’re beauteous ghouls.” Dude quips lightly. “The reality is less glamorous, however: Vault-Tec were assholes, we became popsicles, and now we’re lost in this time-hole of ass. What I wouldn’t give to take my ease over a decent lawn… a margarita perhaps…” He says, gazing off into a dream of better days.

“If you say so, Sir…” 

“And say so I do, Garvey. We’re here, this is what we’re doing, and on the morrow you can wake to new day of having saved the… what were their names again?”

“They were- “

“No, remind me when we get back, please. I’ll just lose track again, we are about to indulge in a bit of excitement.” Dude says, jauntily waving off the information. “Speaking of, I do believe that’s our troublemakers over there. Shall we save the day then, Garvey?”

“Always ready, Sir.” Garvey says, charging his laser musket. “Just one thing though.”

Dude pauses and looks back with a quirked eyebrow, “Yes?”

“What kind of drink is a lawn?”

...

“I’m down General!”

“So I see Garvey, if you could refrain from dying but a moment…” Dude quips calmly from behind cover. Rolling out his pouch of stimpacks, he listens to the incoming fire and moves as they start reloading. Dragging his Companion with him as the Stims take effect Dude continues, “So, what is the training involved in becoming a minuteman? Inspired perhaps by their namesakes? Really, Garvey. I have them exactly where I need them, don’t spook them now.”

“Sir. If I might point out. WE ARE SURROUNDED!” Garvey finishes with a shout, regaining his feet.

“Good, and if you’ll spray wildly in their direction with this sub-machinegun, I’ll surround them.”

“SIR, I DON”T-”

“Shut up and do as you’re ordered Soldier.” Dude commands, slamming the gun into the man’s chest.

“...Yes, Sir…” Garvey says, readying his new weapon. “Any orders for our corpses,  _ General. _ ”

“Not today, Preston. I’ll let you know when you have my permission to die. Fire.”

With a last glare at his so-called superior, he leans out and fires the gun dry, hitting nothing with his wild aim. Looking back at the nonchalant man still leaning against he drops the useless thing and cranks his ‘Musket. “That authority isn’t-”

“LAST CHANCE,” Dude shouts, interrupting Preston. With a smirk. “SURRENDER OR DIE.”

“Yeah? You and what-” The leader of this batch starts to shout, before being splattered across the cover sheltering the two of them. The din of the detonating grenades in every direction deafening them to the screams of the dying and maimed. As the world stopped shaking and was filled with a ringing silence, Dude glances around at his prey. One survived the blasts. Walking over to the broken body of the dying woman, he kicks it over so it can see him. Meeting her eyes he draws his gun for the first time since they arrived and levels it at her.

“By your oath Preston Garvey, that authority  _ is _ mine!” Dude says, Resounding in the silence of the dead, he turns a look of command at Garvey. “ You die when I goddam tell you to.” 

The woman coughs and stirs beneath his boot. “Please-” She begins to beg. She never finishes. And Dudes’ clothing is finally mussed.

“Not one minute before.” Dude finishes.

...

It had been a long day, being at a constant threat of some schmuck trying to jump you for bottle caps, or a dirty animal aiming to eat your entrails was not particularly delightful for someone who’d had designs on being the commander and chief of these slightly less radioactive states. Dude entered the workshop in the garage of the Red Rocket, sorting what little junk he had managed to carry from his duffel into varying crates-Preston emptying his own pack at his lead.

“Well, if you both need anything Sir, I’ll be at Sanctuary with the other settlers...and Codsworth.”

“Very good, Garvey, dismissed. Good job today.” He said waving a hand at him absently, or barely even looking at him to acknowledge him leaving- he just finished his sorting and hung his hat on a makeshift stand alongside his bag and Princess’s pack. 

She’d stitched the tear, it seemed, meaning she’d been up and about while he was gone at some point. Well, that explains the smell of burned meat in the air. He’d told her to rest however, she’ll need to be reminded of that apparently. Setting his new weapon on the counter as he passed, he stopped at the doorway to their room. 

There was his Princess, laying under a patchwork radstag and flag blanket; partially sprawled across their bed in her sleep. Her arm across where he would lay; occasionally twitching to grasp nothing- likely trying to find him. Her bandages were coming loose it looked like, ah well, he needed to see how the wounds were healing anyway. 

He sauntered over and brought himself down on the extremely creaky bed frame-causing her to stir a little; then he leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Evening, Darling.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long >.


	5. Daytime Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened with Princess while Dude was away?

_ He’s home. _

__ _ Good _ . Princess cracked open an eye to look up at him with a soft sigh, before carefully stretching-taking all her power to not to grimace at her freshly healed ribs. “Evening, Dear...how was the trip…” 

“Tough negotiations as expected, but the settlement is peaceful and we’re friends now. Care to explain why you didn’t get the rest you ought to?”

Princess blinked, a visibly long pause in her eyes before she sat up the rest of the way to meet him-giving him a proper kiss before looking around for her clothes. Oh, did she leave them to dry after the mess. “...Erm...I hung up our laundry, could you see...if they’re still there please?” 

Hopefully they weren’t ruined, or stolen. That’s happened already-she caught one of them one time-needless to say, they didn’t plan on doing it again. And hopefully he didn’t notice the fact that her clothes were washed again. Princess contained a sigh; wrapping herself in the blanket as it became a little colder in the room-and batted her eyes at him. 

Not that she really needed to exercise her pretty face with him; if she asked nicely-he’d deliver the moon. 

_ It was so sweet _ . 

He nodded, standing up and heading to the back where she normally left the clothes in the sun. She heard the back door open, and she didn’t hear it swing back closed-not to long after he walked to the bedroom doorway again. 

“Princess, why is there a pile of... _ large _ ... _ green _ ...men barbecuing on the car…?” 

_ Oh shit _ . 

“Um.” Princess looked down, and shifted on the bed to place her feet on the little worn out rug that separated her skin from the concrete floor. She knew she forgot to ask Codsworth to do something or did she-and she just didn’t remember?

“Codsworth...erm….found new meat to cook…” She started and immediately regretted the lie, cause the look on his face was amused.  “Try again when you’re better at it, Honey. Now why are there green men barbecuing on the car?” Princess felt his eyes drift over her, before boring holes into the crook of her arm. 

It was a point of shame, and loathing for her-was her old needle tracks from her time in the military; when she shot up Psycho so often her arm scarred and popped Buffout pills like they were candy. And even though the newer one was mostly healed, she knew, that he knew, what every single track mark looked like. He’d committed them to memory so she couldn’t hide new ones under old scars-and this was just the case.

“ **_Princess._ ** ” 

She flinched and shook a little-and after steadying her breath under his cold gaze; she explained to the best of her ability what had happened that day. 

_ Earlier that day… _

“Such a good boy Dogmeat, thank you.” She petted the mutt as she took the knife carefully out of his mouth-as she carefully experimented on how to properly cut up a bit of molerat; it wasn’t the most appetizing thing to look, or smell but it was still better than Bloatflies or Bloodbugs (GROSS.) 

It was hard work, but Dude had showed her before she’d practically become crippled by the headaches and he had to go do something with Mr. Garvey. If it would help him, by doing it so he didn’t have to worry about it when he got home...she’d take care of it, even though it hurt. 

He had told her to sleep, which was another thing she wasn’t getting very well. She missed her soft bed, soft silky blankets and comfy pillows and...and…Princess sniffled, and rubbed her eyes, smearing a bit of foul smelling rodent blood across her face and quickly sputtering to try and get it off. 

The Shepard barked, and she looked down. “No, no, it’s okay boy.” Petting him again, she went back to taking care of the rat. 

It was that way for awhile, Princess and Dogmeat, soft humming along to a radio station that soft and sporadically played on a salvaged radio-while the host was different, the music was the same. Which was nice; all her favorite songs still played-she just wish Dude was here to dance with her when the urge hit-just like they did before this whole mess. 

It was about that time, as she spun around absently with a song that the make shift window shutters exploded inward. She hit the counter and bounced onto the floor, covered in rat-blood and splinters. 

Her ears were ringing-terror gripping her heart, her breath sounded at a distance and like someone else was doing it. Dogmeat was whining, trying to stand to her aid but seemed like something had hurt him pretty bad. Something hot ran down the side of her face, reaching up to find out what it was-only to discover her bandages had come off a little, and there was a cut weeping blood. 

“ _ Ha-ha! Boom _ !”  

“ _ Good. Good. Let’s see. Take what we can back _ .” 

Princess didn’t feel too hot, but she grabbed the dog by the collar and pulled him to the around the counter, sliding him over broken wood and pushing him into the bedroom. “It’s okay boy-under the bed.” She whispered, pushing him further-smearing more blood. 

This was going to be impossible to clean! 

She felt anger start bubbling up; she just cleaned this place! She just cleaned her clothes! She was trying to set up dinner so Dude didn’t have to worry so much. And the raiders ruined it! Princesse huffed, and looked for her weapon-just a knife but it was better than running at them bear fisted right?

It took a moment to find it, it having been launched along with everything else but she found it and scurried up to the busted windows. 

“Did you hear that?” One of them said, he sounded like he had a terrible cold- with an equally rough and kinda raspy voice to respond. “No, got fungus in ya ears.” There was laughing, sounded like four. “Na! Swore I heard somethin’.” Fifth. 

__ _ Five of them.  _

Shouldn’t be too tough, they wouldn’t be expecting her to attack them after that-Princess thought to herself, gripping the knife tight as she heard the footsteps approach the broken window. 

Like a viper, she stood and drove the knife into the first bit of flesh she could find, which happened to be a peck-also green; and she couldn’t get the knife out. Princess tugged, and stumbled back only because the knife snapped. 

“ARHH! PUNY HUMAN!” 

Princess looked up at the person in horror, he was bent slightly to look through the window-clearly much taller than her; rippling green muscles exposed to the world to see at all times and barely a loin cloth to cover up whatever monstrosity was there underneath. 

One had chest armor that looked like a car door, and another looked to be wearing chains but otherwise-they were all mostly naked and all pretty heavily armed by the looks of it. “DIE!!!” Princess didn’t need an invitation to dive down to avoid the gunshots that pecked the back wall of the red rocket. Dogmeat barking became panicked-reminding her she couldn’t keep the fight inside-he could die! 

She could die too though, she thought fearfully, scrambling to the back door-she didn’t have any weapons right now; all of them were in Dude’s workshop on the other side but the gunfire was chasing her from it. 

No armor. No weapon. No hope in hell. No. No. Don’t think like that-remember what they all used to say. 

_ “We’ll make it home Princess, we’ll slaughter these damn commies! Just hang in alittle longer girl!”  _

__ _ “Sir, we’ve been cornered here for four days!”  _

__ _ “And we’ve survived that long?! We can do one more hour, hell! ONE MORE WEEK! We’ll show them Red’s what American Soldiers are made off!”  _

Princess shook her head, and landed flat on her belly when the wall exploded above her and the first aid came clattering down hard next to her head; spilling open and scattering a couple stims and a psycho. 

She hesitated, and she heard the heavy steps moving around. “COME OUT HUMAN! ARE YOU SCARED?!” Princess scooped the chems from the floor, and ran outside-to keep them from ruining her house any further.

Princess yelped when the man back handed her, sending her tumbling into the Nuka Cola Machine, knocking it over from the impact. Her head began to swim again, vision blurring into something else-the green skin becoming pale power armor. 

The snow began biting her, making her injuries hurt worse. Princess looked around, this couldn't be right? This...No...this wasn't home. This was  _ Anchorage _ . A gun was pointed at her, and she didn't have any more time to decide , jabbing the chems into her arm-she jerked in pain as the psycho was carried with the adrenaline; the gunshot grazing her shoulder didn't even phase her.

It’s been years-since she felt this  **_rush_ ** . 

Princess didn’t hesitate this time, leaping towards the Commie, snarling, enraged and tweaked beyond comprehension. He'd killed her brothers at arms, he stole her power armor-damn Chinese bastard! But he wasn't alone, four other reds began firing at her as she pounded into the lens of the helmet, not stopping till she heard something crack under her bloodying knuckles. 

The Power Armor grabbed her arm and flung her, through the air; unable to change course from hitting something, which she didn't bother to check as she rolled out of the way of a Chinese sword. Punching towards the wrists of the weapon’s wielder, listening to him make a weird howling noise with gleeful abandon-taking the sword and attacking him in return. “Die you bastard! Just fucking die!” 

_ One. Finishing Off the First. Three. Slicing into the Fourth. _

_ They'll all pay. They will all pay _ . 

Princess drove the sword into the commie’s shoulder, listening to him shriek in pain before the wind was knocked out of her, feeling a couple ribs break as a result of whatever hit her. Tumbling back, she landed on her side-trying not to puke. 

Her hand was digging into the sparse grass, making her blink, ripping up a bit of the grass up; only to let it go when a heavy foot planted on her side and started crushing her. 

“Aiyeeeeeeee!” Princess cried, with as much muster as she could with her depleting oxygen supply. 

She didn't want to die, not here, not like this. Reaching out with one hand, trying to grab the weapon she had been using which turned out to just be a board with nails decorating one end.

“ _ Stop playing with your food _ !” 

Just a few more inches...almost got it…

“Miss Princess!” Codsworth shouted, “Hang in there!” Sturges added, the one that had just yelled at the green man was bathed in flames and being hacked at by her robo-butler and Sturges peppered the one on her with .38 rounds. The already injured attackers didn't last long

“Damn glad we showed when we did, aren't ya?” The Grease Monkey laughed, “Truth is, if ya robot hadn't said he was worried we probably wouldn't co-” 

Princess whimpered as she tried to get up, interrupting him and causing him to hurry over. “Damn girl! Easy! Lemme get ya a stimpack!” He jabbed her, and helped to bed quickly as the wounds started to heal. 

“No…” She tried to stop him, “Got to...clean...clean...up.” He looked at her, “Nonsense! Ya need ya rest!” Codsworth drifted to the Windows, as Dogmeat stumbled out of the bedroom. “Miss Princess-leave the cleaning to me! And I'm sure Mister Sturges would be willing to repair the shutters on your behalf after such a…a...uh.” The Robot was looking for words but the pause frightened her a little. “Hey wait, I didn't-” 

_ Horrifying. Violent. Animalistic _ .

Princess began to cry, reminding her of her aching ribs-making her cries sound broken up. “Ah...damn. Yeah, course I'll help. But ya gotta lay down while we do it; alright?” Dogmeat barked, licking her hand, his fur was a bit bloody but he seemed fine now.  _ Good _ . “Help...Dogmeat please…” She requested, but in all the fussing, Princess didn't think she was heard. 

She didn't remember much after that, hazy as the drugs began to wear away.

**_Back in the present moment…_ **

“I...I…” Princess had fat tears starting to form. Dude was silent, stoic-but she knew better-he was upset with her. God, she hated how upset he was, how disappointed he was; would he leave because of this? 

**“Dude...I was so scared…” He rubbed the bridge of his nose, stood, not looking at her and left the room without a word. “Dude...Dude…?” Princess whimpered, and hung her head. “ ** _Come back_** …” **


	6. To Pass a Bit of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of down time, and some insight to Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lordly lew, I'm sorry this little filler took so long and is so short. I've been playing Far Harbor and neglecting sleep/eating/and this. So it got dropped down to the bottom of my priorities. ...so enjoy?

“...Can you hand me the carrots Preston?” Princess looked up at the minuteman, extending a hand-he passed them without pausing. “Ma’am, can I ask you something?” She looked at her task(cutting up the vegetables) but nodded; “Ask away.” 

“What did you both do before the bombs fell? You don't have to-” 

“Answer? Why wouldn't I?” She felt her knife cut her finger, and reached for a dishrag to keep the blood from going everywhere. “I was trying to be a lawyer...before I had my son,I had just gotten my degree before he was expected.” He looked at her, a little puzzled-”What?” She questioned, “Oh, I was trying to remember what a lawyer was...I think I've heard about it…” 

“Oh...yeah, the Wasteland doesn't really have those does it…?” He answered her question with a bob of his head. “Well, erm...how to put it…” She thought about it for a moment, squeezing the cloth around her finger a little harder. “Sometimes, when people broke the rules-the wrong people would get blamed for it...it would have been my job to keep them from going to jail.” 

She sighed, she never got to try her hand in the courts, the world ended first. But at least it didn't freeze over like all her fellow classmates joked about…

“I see. Did it normally work?” Preston leaned on the counter, watching her clean up her hand; “Yes, most of the time...but occasionally it didn’t always...it’s part of the reason Dude hasn’t set up the same sorta rules...makes things simpler.” Princess hummed a bit, turning the radio’s volume up carefully-as she didn’t want to blow the speakers out. Garvey spoke again, voicing yet another question as the song began to play. “Do you miss before the war?”

“ _ I don’t want to set the world on fire~” _

“...I miss a lot of things…’bout home...I suppose.” Princess looked quietly to the cut on her hand, no longer bleeding but the slit in the skin was still rather visible. “...But I don’t think I would want to go back, to how it was...it wasn’t as great as the ruins show...I mean...sure...a lot of things were...when you look at it now...but people went hungry a lot, even  _ more  _ than now...the fighting...a lot more  _ violent _ ...bigger guns...the world was  _ dying _ .”

_ “I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim…” _

“I guess I have silly reasons for not going back though.” 

“What’s that, Ma’am?”

Princess huffed, putting the cut up greens into the already bubbling stew pot. “I’ve told you Preston, you can just call me Princess....” Princess stared out the window for a brief moment, staring out at the ruined town of Concord just down the hill. “...Because I’m not expected to be someone I’m not by everyone else but Dude, I was supposed to be…” 

She could feel Garvey looking at her strangely, but she decided she wasn’t going to elaborate further. The aristocratic heir to a rather prominent family, at  **_lot_ ** was expected of her at one point-then she met Dude and she didn’t have to worry about it anymore, because she was happy...so very happy. 

“... _ In my heart I have but one desire _ …”

She poked the small fire being used to cook the food. “...Try some?” Princess watched the man practically hop off the counter as if he were sitting on a rabid mole rat. 

“Er…” Garvey tried to think up an excuse-recalling what he considered a rather horrifying experience-watching Dogmeat back away whining from a plate of her cooking; and how concerned he was for the General at the time.  _   
_ _ “I just want to start a flame in your heart~…” _

She felt offended, holding the spoon up expectantly for him to taste test her latest attempt at cooking-and without an argument to spare, the Minuteman obliged; as if she was twisting his arm back while he did it. Though pleasantly, he seemed surprised and her ire for the moment was diverted back to happiness. “How’s it taste?”

“...I...I mean it’s a little...watery...but...erm..maybe some more meat…?”

Princess looked to the pot, wiggling her nose a bit, before setting to work with an uncommon focus-adding a bit more mirelurk meat to the pot. “...Do you think he’ll like it…?” She asked with a wistful smile a few minutes later and offered a spoon to Preston once again. He didn’t hesitate as hard this time, “Well…” 

“It’s not half bad-I mean...I think it’s pretty good…” He replied, and her face lit up with excitement: “Good….good...well...I won’t keep you any longer Preston, better go help Dude at Sanctuary.”

“You sure you’ll be okay…?” 

**“Of course, as long as Dude is alright. I’m perfectly ** _fine_**.”   **


	7. Meandering through Boston

“Boston looks pretty messed up..” Princess covered her eyes against the setting sun, other hand holding her hat down as the breeze picked up. Dude was making her a new weapon, she wasn't allowed to look because it was supposed to be a surprise.

“That is what happens after nuclear detonation Dear.” He hummed, the last shifting of metal dragging on something followed after. “There, all finished.” Princess turned around to the presented a bat, wrapped in heavy chain link, secured very tightly-the pretty pink color made her smile. “Ooo~”

Princess held it aside, and gave him a hug along with a huge kiss on the chick. “Thank you dear~ I love it!” She gave a few wild swings and put it on her back; ready to be used. “Shall we than?” Her husband asked, proceeding ahead to the fire escape with a eased gait.

Princess admired him as he moved, smooth and graceful as a panther; the light silhouetting him like an angel; god she loved him. “Come Princess.” His words snapped her out of the daze, to which she laughed-exclaiming as she skipped after him. “Yes! Off to Diamond City!” Scrambling down the stairs off the old C.I.T Ruins, to cross the river further into Boston.

Princess and Dude meandered through the ruins of the city, fighting as they went whatever got in their way; Ghouls, Super Mutants, Raiders or the various creatures of the wasteland-didn't delay them horribly long. Between Princess’s brawn and Dude’s finesse, the sun was just barely starting it’s descent when they finally caught up to Dogmeat and Preston Garvey again.

            “Come on Dogmeat! We’re almost there-right, Mr. Garvey?” Princess questioned, teetering off balance for a moment, saved only by Dude’s quick catch, spinning her around with a twirl bending her back to give her a suave kiss. While she giggled, Dude looked away from her, “Well, I do expect an answer for her?”

            Garvey cleared his throat, “Yes General, we just passed nearby the Backstreet Apparel building, so it should be just another hour at the most.” Princess was balanced once more by her husband. “Good.” Dude replied, giving her hand a gentle kiss. “Onward than.” Dogmeat barked, trotting off ahead, Garvey walked ahead uncomfortably with him. Princess set her gaze on Dude again, “...Hey, Darling.”

            “Yes, my Dear?”

            “I love you.” Princess smiled softly, warmed by his gentle smile that made her want to dance with joy. “And I, you.” He reached a hand to her cheek, there was a moment of silence, Dogmeat barked in the distance, Garvey saying something but he was just too far away for it to be clear. Princess’s went to say something else, when someone’s shouting caught her attention.

_“Please! Please help! I don’t want to die!”_

_“Shut your mouth! Or I swear I’ll shut it for you!”_

Princess gave Dude a sideways glance, before running ahead after the sound-Dude would be along shortly after her. Upon arriving on the scene, she froze at the sight of the perfectly identical men. “Now, what is this ruckus about..?” Dude questioned calmly, putting his hands behind his back, holding the 10 mm at the ready.

            “Please you’ve got to help me! This man’s a synth-he’s gonna kill me and replace me and my family...oh god, my kids…” The man on his knees started, the one holding the shotgun snapped. “Don’t you dare bring them into this! He’s the synth and he want’s to replace me!”

            Princess didn’t know what to do, they looked exactly the same-what the bloody hell is a Synth?! Some kind of monster they hadn’t encountered yet?!

            “Please! You’ve gotta believe me! You can’t let this thing do this!”

Dude let out a small chuckle, “I don’t have to do anything. But if you can convince my wife why we should-I’d be more than happy to help.” Princess looked at him, he did this before-whatever decision she makes; he would accept it with a good enough reason.

            “A-alright...Can you tell me...what happened?” Princess questioned the one holding the gun, holding her hands up slightly and half stepping towards him. “How this-” He huffed, and then glared holes into his double. “I was on the way to Bunker Hill, when I came around a bend and I see this guy! **ME**! Gun up and ready to shoot!”

            His gripped tightened on the gun, “We scuffled for a while, but I won. Now, don’t know how else I’ll be able to convince you-but he’s the synth.” He seemed so sure of himself, it made Princess mildly uneasy. Glancing at the other on his knees, something made her feel even more uncomfortable. “Now, are you going to get out of my way?”

            How was she supposed to deal with this? If there was fake people...who looked exactly like real people? How was she going to tell…

            Princess looked at Dude, and stepped out of the way, closing her eyes tight. “Wait-?! NO!” The gunshot made her jump right to Dude’s embrace, she didn’t turn around when she heard the man speak. “...It’s done...god...I’m still shaking…I’ve gotta get out of her” Dude rubbed her back as she tried not to cry.

            “Well, get.” Dude said, “You’ve made my wife upset, I’ve got half the mind to finish what he started.” There was a gasp, and she gripped his shirt tightly, not letting go until the scrambling footsteps got out of hearing range. “Alright. I’m going to see what he was talking about.” Dude gently moved her aside, and knelt by the sprawled corpse of the man claimed to be a Synth.

            He put ammo in his bag with not a moment's hesitation, he was dead, he didn’t need it; while Princess stood back, waiting anxiously if her choice had been the right one with tears forming. Dogmeat’s bark startled her, running up beside her and licking her hand happily-Garvey right behind him. “Next time, let me know that you two are side tracking, I almost got to Diamond City before I realized you both weren’t behind us.” He complained.

            “...Erm…” Preston looked at Dude concerned when he didn’t respond. “General?”

“So, Garvey, what do you make of this?” Dude raised his bloodied up hand, holding a piece of electronics. Preston Garvey stepped forward, squinting at little at it. “Some robotics-wait-did that come out of him?” The Minuteman sounded startled, and Princess felt a weight lift off her back.

            She’d been right.

“So...he was a fake person?” Princess whispered, and Dude nodded, looking at the part with curiosity. “It would appear so, Princess.” Then he looked at Garvey again, “So what is a Synth?” Garvey gazed up at the sky, “Well, from what I gathered-Synthetic Humans. Made by the boogie man of the Commonwealth-the Institute. So I guess, yeah, Ma’am, a fake person.”

            Dude pocketed the component, and stepped up beside Garvey, a crack of thunder ringing out across the sky. “Damn, if we don’t want to get soaked-we’ll need to find some cover.”

Within a few minutes, rain began blanketing the ground-heavy, warm rain that began to lightly irradiate everything. The four of them almost hadn't made it into a ruined building, barely keeping the rain out itself; though thankfully they found a dry space for now.

Dude and Preston began talking about plans for the weeks ahead, for Sanctuary and a place called the Castle. He had such plans for the Wasteland, wonderful plans; farming and training for the settlers.

Dogmeat laid next to her, chewing on a teddy bear enthusiastically, while she gazed outside at the pouring rain. It was beautiful, even though she knew the two of them could get very sick to it-they weren't quite used to all the rads that were everywhere-if they didn't scavenge as much radaway as they did-they'd probably be puking their toenails.

For someone like Garvey, it would just give him a nasty cold. Did Synths get sick too? They obviously bled, she saw the pool of blood coming from the gunshot wound, she wondered if rads could hurt them as well?

The rain didn't look like it was easing up anytime soon, so the boys began to set up a makeshift fire for the time being; from what Preston said- **it was going to be a long day.**


	8. Diamond in the Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Diamond City-Dude completing Unlikely Valentine.

“She seems nice~” Princess admitted to Dude as they stepped into the old baseball field; watching their new friend, Piper walk to the first building on the left which was labeled with the shanty neon sign- _ Publick Occurrences _ . Dogmeat bolted ahead into the familiar territory-with Princess laughing after the canine companion. “Dogmeat come back!” After all the fuss at the door, he half expected Piper to be dragged back out. 

Dude didn’t immediately follow, taking in the part of Diamond City he could see at the entrance- **squalor** disguised as  _ luxury _ , lights taking up almost every roof in sight to fight the darkness outside it’s tall walls-crowded spaces-people shouting their wares just down the path. 

Preston’s voice intruded on his thoughts. “Mayor McDonough has always been against the Minutemen…” Dude raised an eyebrow slightly, as Preston continued to speak. “...Never quite understood why.”

That was a bit peculiar, seeing as any help,  especially an ensemble of altruistic arms-men,  would have been appreciated by a settlement. Than again, the Minutemen could be seen as overglorified mercs, and pacifist raiders to the people of the Commonwealth,  though Princess and Dude had been getting positive feed back by their return. 

“Well, Preston, you are dismissed for the time being-head onto the Castle, I’ll meet you there to take it back in a few days.” 

The Minuteman looked at him, “Yes General.” He saluted, and exited the way they came. 

“Now, where have you run off to Princess?” Dude mused, and sauntered forth; listening to the sounds of a dog barking and his wife’s voice. Though it didn’t take long to find the two, Dogmeat sat, wagging his tail proudly under the pale rose colored light of ‘ _ Valentine’s Detective Agency _ ’. Princess stared at the sign, looking anxious. 

Standing tall, but tapping her foot as she looked towards the door.  She was thinking, likely about what to say to the Detective, however the very thought of it seemed to be bothering her worse by the second. 

“Dear, why don’t you go bother Piper for a bit? I believe she wanted to speak to one of us, right?”

Princess was a bit startled by his address, indicating she was deeper in thought than originally anticipated; but as she processed it-she nodded. “That sounds good...What should I do afterwards  love?” 

Dude shrugged, “You could always go see what that signal was near Cambridge-otherwise, just head home.”

She smiled gently, before leaning over for a kiss-he didn’t move away, allowing her kiss to land on his cheek before she skipped away. Dogmeat looked after her, but didn’t follow-which was strange, the creature seemed to follow Princess every where like she was the reason it breathed. “What Dogmeat?” 

Dude looked as he trotted down the small hall to the door, pawing at it until he opened the door and wandered on inside. Dude followed and met Miss Ellie Perkins-and soon discovered the Agency’s predicament, the  **Detective** was missing. His face remained calm and unmoved from its usual pleasantry, but he needed the information of where he was to actually try and find him-so he listened to her drama for a moment before informing her that he would find her boss. 

“Of course.” He thought as he left, “So a Vault huh, well, let's see what other creative bull shit Vault-Tec came up with…

Dude with Dogmeat right along side him, had ripped through the punks, ghouls and other assorted critters that lingered in the subway and it's poorly sheltered vault.  Dogmeat chewing on someone's boot while he stopped for a moment-to read from a terminal. 

Put the rich and luxurious in as minimal and poor conditions as possible… 

“And then they put a hobo in charge who has a problem with authority…. **_fantastic._ ** ” Dude quietly hissed, Dogmeat looked up as he pushed away from it-regaining his cool composure and continuing his way into the Vault.  “I bet the people who came up with the experimental parameters were just delightful at parties.” He said to no one in particular-though Dogmeat let out an affirmative bark in response. Dude brought his gaze up at the balcony above in the atrium they walked into to the single man who had been sneering at someone who happened to be out of sight for the moment. 

_ Had _ -he looked a little surprised when he turned around.  

“Who the fuck are you?” He yelled, leaning over the balcony with his submachine gun lifted-and with a charismatic grin, drawing out his gun; Dude said. “Hi-I have a package-”  **Blam** . 

“Son-of a bitch!” The man jumped to the side, only to be greeted by the bull rushing german shepard who’d been racing ahead in excitement. 

“-for Mr. Valentine, is he in?” Dude peppered this thug as he walked up to the man who was presently being mauled by the dog. He only picked up a  _ little _ more speed when he heard the creature yelp-Princess would be horribly upset if Dogmeat dies-she absolutely seemed to adore the thing. 

Though, the man finally managed to put his finger on the trigger, his aim was sorely suffering from his nearly broken arm; blood dribbling on the tile as he struggled to keep steady aim. Dude’s smile remained even as bullet holes haloed the wall and doorway behind him-before he finished the lowlife off. 

“Waste of bullets.” He said, stepping in front of the Overseer’s window-about to kneel down to search the fool’s pockets when the person that had been taunting the poor-shot hollered. “I don’t know who you are-but it’ll only take three minutes for them to realize muscle-for-brains ain't coming back!”   

The one he assumed was Nick Valentine was backlit-making it hard to actually see what he looked like; but he did notice the odd colored eyes that glowed in the shadow.  “So you should get this door open!” Dude noted it, but rolled his eyes at the demand; finishing the original task of rifling through the dead man’s pockets. Ammo and an piece of paper labeled “ _ Overeer’s Terminal Password _ ”, he took the next couple steps to push the keys into the door’s terminal and waited for the doors to slide open.

Dogmeat trotted inside and sat down in front of the Detective, who lit a cigarette with a wire frame hand.  “Ah-my knight in shining armor.” The Robotic Individual said, taking a long drag before continuing. “But the question is-why come all this way, risking life and limb for an old private eye?” 

Dude’s smile became a devilish smirk, “Well, fair damsel-the knight needs a hound, though the princess normally doesn’t get the cigarette till after we’re finished.” Nick coughed a bit, trying not to choke while Dude kept going-”But I’m certainly surprised, I wasn’t expecting a synth.” 

“I’m a  **detective** , I know it’s not exactly comforting to see-” Nick started.

Dude interrupted what sound like a well worn speech, “Doesn’t bother me any. I suppose you’d rather talk about potential work at your office though?”

“You read my mind, still want to know why you came all this way.” He said, tossing the cig aside and petting Dogmeat-before the three of them started their way back out. “My son was kidnapped, my wife nigh murdered in the process-I need to find the body responsible.” 

“Kidnapping, huh?” He mused a moment before explaining how he got stuck locked in the office by the gang. Apparently some floozy that it was originally thought was kidnapped- had run away with the Gang’s leader-and supposedly showed quite the “mean streak.” 

Dude was a little unimpressed, to say the least by this information but he would withhold judgement for time being. “But you got troubles, so let’s blow this joint-and we’ll talk business back at Diamond City.” 

Nick explained about Skinny Malone-the supposed leader of this little rat hole, how he and his men were chased out of a placed called Goodneighbor, blah blah,  etc., etc. Honestly, people couldn’t be more predictable in these things than termites, if this was what the underground was like,  then he’ll have to burn it all out before starting over. 

Valentine proved his usefulness though, he wasn’t a bad shot-and the first idiot to run at him with a bat got pistol whipped so hard he spun,  could crack locks he found out when they came across more than one door with some ‘ _ maintenance _ ’ issues. “Get in this sort of trouble often?” Dude questioned, taking a roll of duct tape from the dog’s mouth as they walked through unoccupied section- 

“More often than I’d like. You?...I don’t think you ever said your name.”

“You had yet ask, Mr. Valentine. The name is…  Dude Pendleton.” He answered, stopping when Nick found another locked door; leaning to toy with the mechanism. “This one shouldn’t take to long, but careful-I hear fat feet on the other side of the door, so get ready for anything.”

Dude nodded, and when the three of them stepped through-the overweight gangsta yelled at the Detective immediately. “NICKY! What’ya doing? You come into my house and shot up all my guys-you realize how far this is gonna set me back?”

Dude smirked very slightly at Nick’s retort, hand on Dogmeat’s head, feeling the growl traveling up his arm. “I wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for your two-timing dame, Skinny. She ought’a write home more often.” 

The woman in a sequin dress, held a bat, sneered viciously at Valentine- “Awww~poor little Valentine...ashamed ya got beat up by a girl?!” She showed off her teeth like an angry cat, incredibly unattractive-Dude thought as he tapped his foot lightly with a bit of impatience- “I’ll just run home to daddy, shall I?” 

“Should’a left it alone Nicky, this ain’t the old Neighborhood-here-I’m  _ king of the castle _ , you hear me?” The Leader pointed a fat finger at him, “And I’m not gonna let some private dick ruin a good thing when I just got it goin’!” His crazy cat hissed next to him, “I told ya we should’ve killed him! But then you had to get all  _ sentimental _ -go on about the stupid ‘old times’!”

This was just boring, listening to these dysfunctional lovers fuss- him trying to defend his obviously lack of balls, her all fired up and pissed like an angry mole rat. 

“Than what about this guy, huh? Nick must have brought him here to rub us all out!”

“Oh, am I finally being addressed? I never thought I would get a word in edgewise.” Dude looked at her, “Diana-no,  **sorry** ,  _ Darla _ , why don’t you run along home before you spend all those pretty years on these maggots, hmm?” The woman looked startled, “Wh-what?!” 

“Honestly, it looks like you spent a few months down here, and you already look pretty rough. You should just go back home to daddy, before for something bad happens.” Darla’s face paled, looking between Dude and Malone, “Y-you're right. I-I’ve gotten all mixed up!” She took a few steps back, heels clicking on the floor pretty loudly. 

“Darla-wh-where are you goin’?!” Skinny Malone looked rather devastated, “Home Skinny! Where I should’a been-” Then she bolted, dropping the bat along the way in her haste. Skinny looked pretty mad- “It wasn’t enough for you two to come and shoot up all my guys?! You had to take away my girl too?!”

“My friend here did you a favor Skinny, you always had bad taste in women.” Nick said without hesitating. “Now with her not here fuelling that temper of yours, maybe you’ll see sense and let us walk? You kinda owe me after two weeks in the hole.” 

Dude started to open his mouth again, only to hear reason pour out of the thug’s mouth. “You smug, overconfident ass!” He stomped his foot, stepping out from in front of the walk way out of the vault.  “You got until the count of ten! If I still see your damn faces at one! I gun you both down!”

Dude tapped the top of Dogmeat’s head and he stopped growling, prancing on by alongside Nick and himself; “Pleasure doing business Malone.”

He only smiled at the man as he swore during his exit-and the three made it up to the surface without a problem as Dude had cleared the pests out earlier on his way in. 

“Ah, look at that sky…” Nick said once Dude had hauled that damn dog up the ladder, he had almost decided to go the whole way back the way they originally came. “Never thought something so ominous would look so inviting.” 

Dude stared at the sky, thinking back on how it had been rather late when the two of them had finally arrived at Diamond City, but it appeared to be approaching dawn now-had it really took that long?

Maybe being a popsicle had damaged his sense of time? Perhaps other things too… “Thanks for getting me out of there, but I gotta ask-how’d you know where to find me? Not a lotta people knew where I went?” Nick questioned.

Dude looked at him, then said, “The lovely young lady in your office...Ellie, right?” 

The Detective looked relieved, “She did? I should give her a raise.” 

“Should.” Dude agreed, Nick nodded and then spoke again. “You said you needed help finding your son, so let’s get to my office- **we can talk about all the details there**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SQUAKING NOISES* SORRY SORRY


	9. New Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess helps out the Cambridge Police Station~

Princess spent her time with Piper, and ultimately, like all press types-she twisted her words and found themselves at a disagreement shortly.  

The flustered Princess made her way out of the stadium, taking to smashing a couple trash cans she found in the first street she raged through…  And a few unfortunate raiders found themselves under her boot rather quickly as well. 

When finally she'd calm down enough, she plopped down at a bus stop-staring at the thinning buildings and the broken freeways.  Just a blink ago; her family were driven on those.. _ just a  _ **_blink_ ** _ ago _ . Princess sighed, sadly and sat forward to stare at her feet-then eventually her pip-boy.  “Where was that signal…” She said to herself, finally tuning it to that signal Dude had spoken about-listening to a young woman’s voice-calling herself, ‘Scribe Haylen.’ Princess recognized the somewhat military tone to her voice, and style of distress call-it wasn’t the United States Military, but it was somebody that needed help. 

“Cambridge Police Station-that shouldn’t be  _ too _ far? Right?” 

Not terribly, but she still had a bit of Boston to walk to get there; thankfully she was wearing walking shoes instead of heels on this last bit of exploring to Diamond City-she’d learned her lesson through Concord-if you’re going walking for awhile, tennis shoes or boots were the best choice of foot gear.

Still liked changing back into them once she got home. 

“...I wonder when we’ll be getting home this time? We don’t got cars…” She hummed, balancing on the edge of the sidewalk and looked up at the morning sky, “...I wonder...if Dude’s doing alright… bah! He’s fine, Dude is always fine. So I shouldn’t worry.”

She looked up at the sound of a brahmin mooing at her, and she waved to the trader, who was watching Princess nervously-gun half lifted. “Hi-ya~do you know how far Cambridge is from here?”

“Uh-” He started, “Only bout an hour that’a way if ya run...I hurried on past myself last night...heard a lotta gunfire.” 

Princess jerked, “Oh! That’s right-damn it! They’re in trouble. Thanks!”

Her day dreams sometimes got her into a lot of trouble, forgetting the task at hand-hopefully the people calling for help were alright. 

Well when she arrived, she certainly didn't expect such a welcome when she ran up the road to College Square-the mines scattered across the road-the first one she set off sent her tumbling back down with right onto her backside.

The tumble saved her from a claw strike though; Princess had the pleasure of watching the ghoul fly over her, following it’s path of flight with her eyes, she found she had just enough time to cover her face from the next mine to go off.

Princess really hated ghoul gore, “Ewww!” She yelled, getting back on her feet to do a somersault right out of the way of yet another ghoul attack...or the attempt of one, the things were clumsy and easy to escape as long as it was one at a time. 

Mines, ghouls and plenty of traps littered College Square-the only reason she found a lot of them was because she got spun around more than once-which was completely frustrating to her, resulting in her taking her building anger out on any enemies to present themselves.

By the time she arrived at the Police Station, she was covered in quite a bit of blood and mud; looking perhaps, a little crazed-leaping into the fray to rescue the individual in power armor blocking the stairs to the station.

Princess was scratched up, and rather gross-in her opinion, probably not the best way to meet new people-but neither is getting someone rather  _ acquainted _ with a ghouls head at high speed. The Power Armored individual stumbled and planted himself at the base of the steps now, nose bloodied-and the front of his armor splattered to cover whatever the insignia was. 

When the fight was all over, she turned on her heel to face the man-who wiped his face off-looking rather annoyed. 

“We appreciate the assistance,  _ civilian _ , but what’s your business here.” He inquired, laser rifle now resting pointed only slightly off from her present location. “...Well. I’m Princess~Princess Pendleton~And I came to help!” She did somewhat of a curtsey; kindly smiling-though it only seemed to make him more suspicious. 

“Are you from a local settlement?” Was his next question, eyes narrowed and drilling holes into her-hard enough to make her feel a bit conscious. “Erm...I’m from Sanctuary...up north….Why are you asking all these questions...I just helped you…?” 

“A fair point.” 

“If I appear suspicious, is because our mission here has been difficult-from the moment we arrived in the Commonwealth-we’ve been under constant fire.” He answered, looking up at the other two who were by the door of the Police Station-then back at her. “If you would like to keep pitching in-we can always use an extra set of hands.”

“...I will~if you tell me who you all are?” Princess countered, rocking on her heels, looking up at the power armor expectantly.  “Most people who’ve got power armor these days aren't too friendly to me~so I am kinda curious.” 

The man frowned, and thought for a moment. “Very well.” He wiped away the gore that had been splattered on his armor by her a few minutes ago-showing off a set of wings-with a sword rising from it-in the background was three gears. 

“I am Paladin Danse, Brotherhood of Steel.” Danse than pointed to the two up by the stairs, “That’s Scribe Haylen, and the wounded one is Knight Rhys.” Princess nodded, “Okay. What do you need help with...Pal-a-din.” 

Danse looked back at her, again with suspicion-he was going to horrible wrinkles in his forehead from all that frowning-Princess thought. “Our mission is currently recon duty, but I’m a man down and our supplies are running low. I’ve been trying to get a distress call to our superiors but the signal is too weak to reach them.” 

The woman, Scribe Haylen, stood up and approached the railing to speak to them better. “Sir, if I may?”  

“Proceed Haylen.” 

“I’ve modified the radio tower that’s on the roof of the police station; but I’m afraid it just isn’t enough-what we need is something to boost the signal.” Haylen prompted Paladin Danse to continue, “Our target is ArcJet Systems, an old world company that contains the technology we need-The Deep Range Transmitter.” 

“We’ll need to infiltrate the facility, secure it, and bring it back here.” 

Princess nodded again, she’d unconsciously stood straighter in this briefing, holding her bat behind her back.  “So what do you say? Are you willing to lend the Brotherhood of Steel a hand?” 

“Yes Sir.” She nodded again, then bounced a bit- “Lead the way Danse!”

“Call me Paladin Danse, I need to resupply for the mission, you are more than welcome to take some yourself for helping.” Danse turned and walked up the steps, “Haylen, takes Rhys inside and bind his wounds.”

“Yes sir!”

“Rhys, once you’re on your feet-I want you to make certain the perimeter is secure.”

“I’m on it.” Rhys said through clenched teeth. 

The Paladin turned to her again, “Alright, civilian-time to prove your worth. Once you’re done resupplying, let me know when you’re ready to move out.” And without any more fuss, the three of them headed into the police station with Princess right behind them. 

Haylen helped their injured comrade to a mattress and set to work; he was pretty angrily glaring at Princess the whole time-fussing like a baby as she started cleaning up the wound.  Supplies littered across the counter right in front-so it didn’t take her long to take what she needed; and a few extra bits of scrap they didn’t seem to use. 

Danse himself collected a dozen or so fusion cells for his rifle and a couple stims-not much more than herself.  “Ready to go civ-”

“Princess. My  **_name_ ** is Princess.” Princess stated with a rather passive aggressive tone. “If you want me to call you by your...title…rank? Than you should call me by my name, Kay?”

The Paladin was frowning,  _ again _ -it must be a hobby of his being so suspicious. “Your name is really, Princess?” Haylen asked from beside the mattress. “Ya-huh. It was on my birth certificate.” 

The three of them looked confused briefly, Haylen was the one to ask though. “Your settlement records a...census…?” 

Princess blinked a few times, “...Oh! People lists. No-but…” She lifted her pip-boy and tapped something on it-leaving a note for herself to tell Dude about the idea later.

“Well-let's get going, Paladin Danse.” Princess skipped back to the door-leaving them bewildered for a moment. “Ad Victorium.” He saluted, pounding his fist against the armor before following her. 

“What does that mean?” Princess asked as they started off, and the first pleasant sounding thing came out of his mouth for the first time since they met. 

“ _ To Victory. _ ” 

The walk to ArcJet wasn’t long, occasionally stopped by a wasteland creature or two, and a batch of raiders that’d just taken the life of a poor trader and their brahmin. There wasn’t even a word exchanged between the both of them-it was just open fire, leaving Princess with a few more nicks and burns. 

_ Noted _ -Princess thought- _ Raiders shoot at Brotherhood of Steel on sight; I’ll tell Dude when I see him next. _

The two of them had made good time though, the sun hadn’t even risen above most of the trees when the Paladin spoke, motioning to the building up the hill from them. “There it is, ArcJet Systems. There shouldn’t be any exterior security-so we can just head in through the front.” 

The building barely held together, many windows busted-it’s facade peeling away from time; the fences missing in most of its property and nature growing up around the old trailers that had been parked there the day the bombs dropped.

There was something eerie about it, the pre-war building and it’s still intact sign; and as they entered the lobby, Danse spoke in a rancorous tone. “It was corporation's like this that put the last nail in mankind’s coffin.”

“They exploited technology for their own personal gain-pocketing the cash and ignoring the effects of what they’d done.” He sounded so sure of his opinion on this-and Princess nodded slightly; she knew this, she’d  _ survived  _ it-but she still held some small hope that they all weren’t like that.  

That some were still trying to help.

Princess ended up tripping on a Protectron arm, running right into the back of Paladin Danse; as she recovered, embarrassed, he kicked a piece aside. “Look at these wrecks, it appears the facility’s automated defense has already been dealt with.” 

Princess knelt by the nearest damaged robot- “I suppose that’s good, right? Mean’s there is less to deal with inside…”

“....But it means somebody else beat us here too.” 

“Not a single casing, or drop of blood in sight.” He carried on, agreeing with her as he looked around. Princess ran her hand over the laser burn, laser weapons were uncommon, maybe one pistol or rifle to a raider gang-the ammo was hard to find and the weapons were even harder to maintain without the proper know-how.

“These robots were assaulted by Institute  **Synths** .” Danse deduced-a mild hiss in his voice, to which Princess responded with a small squeak. “The….the fake people?” After a second, he confirmed her fears with a nod. “Yes-abominations of technology that need to be destroyed, every single one of them.”

Princess didn’t say anything to that, they were scary, looking exactly like the people around them-or even like someone who already lived around here; it was more scary than the rad-storms that plagued the countryside. 

The two of them wandered further, Danse noting that the Brotherhood should come back and strip the place of salvage-’sweep and retrieve’. 

When the Paladin and Princess stepped into a lab, he began looking around- “This looks like a dead end, but let’s look around-see what we can find.” And what he meant by  _ we _ , he really meant  _ her _ -she didn’t really appreciate that.

A Locked Terminal, a bunch of junk she put into her satchel, despite him saying that she shouldn’t weigh them down-a few notes from the lab techs that had worked here, talking on a holotape-and finally, the password for the previously mentioned locked terminal.

She leaned down to type the password in-finding the door control; and promptly opening it. “Nice work, let’s…” Danse started giving praise, then suddenly shouted; causing her to look up to find the terrifying member of the Institute. 

“ **_Synth Ambush_ ** ! LIGHT THEM UP!” 

Two started firing at Danse with blue tinted lasers-a third came sprinting out of the room and towards her- she didn’t really get a good look at the others as she over focused on the fact that this Synth that was yelling in a somewhat autotuned voice was nothing like the first one she’d seen-this one, was straight out of a nightmare.

Thin metal limbs, wires exposed-bright glowing eyes-and all it’s parts revealed to any who looked on it-Princess did what she did best-she broke it with a panicked swing, a  _ couple _ panicked swings. 

“Ohnoohnoohnoohno!” She yelped when the second one surprised her, the tazing shock that made her leg give way from underneath her; wasn’t Paladin Danse shooting at them?! Why did she just get smacked by a second one?!

After being forced to kneel-she started to spin on that knee to pound her fear out on it-but Danse’s rifle fried the back of it’s head before she could land the hit proper, so when it did-it send it toppling head over heels away from her. 

“ _ THOSE WERE SYNTHS _ ?!!”

Princess screeched, sitting still as she looked up at Danse-waiting for an answer from him- “I thought you knew what those were?” 

“NOOO! I THOUGHT THEY JUST LOOKED LIKE PEOPLE!”

“Stop yelling!” He snapped, and she quickly fell quiet, replacing the obvious terror on her face to forming tears. “If you can’t handle this! Leave, I’ll finish the mission myself!”

Princess didn’t know how to respond, sniffling as the tears started running down her face. 

“I knew it, you can’t handle being with the Brotherhood-go back to your parents on the f-” 

“It’s not my fault I just woke a month ago!” Princess started standing up, her tears were now full of frustration. Danse’s face might have been covered, but his pause was a positive indication of his surprise. “...Come again?”

Princess wiped her face in the crook of her elbow. “A month ago I was sitting comfortably in my house-raising my baby boy with my husband when the damn bombs dropped! A month ago-I woke up after being shot, and my son stolen away from me!

_ SO _ excuse me if I don’t know what to expect in this hell hole!” 

“You’re...Pre-War…? How is that even possible?” He asked, stepping forward, his hand was gripping his rifle tighter as he loomed now. 

“The vault...we were frozen…” Princess sniffled, staring at the joints of his power armor. 

“...You’re a vault dweller? Well, that explains some of the things you’ve said-and frozen…” Paladin Danse turned again; “Then let's move out. ”

He mulled over the new information, and the two of them didn’t speak for awhile, Princess leading the pace-per protocol-taking her frustration out on her attackers. Danse kept her covered, hanging behind a little to stay out of her swinging range.  

_ I wonder what he’s thinking? Does he think I’m lying? Why would I wanna lie about that?- _ Princess pinned a synth under her knees, it struggled even as she ripped a few important cords from its neck. “ _ You are damaging, valuable Institute Technology-” _ It’s eyes darted back and forth, but it didn’t scream, and like that it’s ability to move was gone with a single motion-limbs laying limp; sparks splashed up as the audio of it’s voice glitched. “ _ S-sy-systems o-off-offline _ .” 

“Good work.” Danse said, stepping on the face of another, crushing it under his metal boots like eggshells. “The next section looks like it doesn’t have power-so watch your step.” Princess nodded as she stood, dusting herself off and then she turned on her pip-boy’s light. The Paladin nodded, taking the lead this time to allow his own light to illuminate the path ahead of them- “Pip-boys are amazing pieces of technology, the Brotherhood hasn’t had much luck with them, most are broken beyond repair or damaged. But we’ve seen what they can do when completely functional.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, Vault Dwellers have helped the Brotherhood before. But they don’t stay.” 

“Why?” Princess questioned, watching her footing as they descended down a narrow hallway filled with parts of the walls and ceiling. It wasn’t a great stretch, and they found themselves in a massive room-a huge piece of tech hung from braces. 

“Damn, the Field Scribes would have field day with that.” 

_ He didn’t answer her. _

Princess didn’t say anything about it though-as he continued on. “...The thing we’re looking for should be at the top of the Core...but it looks like there isn’t even emergency power running, so the elevators are dead.” 

“We’ll have to keep heading down for now, see if the backup systems are there.”

It wasn’t that far down, but the railings and paths creaked and groaned under the weight of the power armor; a part of the railing even gave way as they passed-tumbling down with a large crash.  “Paladin-um…You could survive the fall right?” She asked, “Yes, why do you ask?” He returned with another question. “I probably wouldn’t...so...why don’t you take...the fast way down?” Princess was pretty close to the wall, watching parts bend under his heavy feet. 

“A good idea.”

Then he just stepped off-and she wasn’t sure what was louder, his landing or all the parts that fell shortly after from the shake; but once it was quiet again, Princess had a much easier time finding her way down being far less nervous. 

Once she arrived at the bottom floor, Danse motioned to the side door that lead into what looked like was maintenance; “Scout the maintenance area, see if the power back up is off the main chamber.”

“Yes Sir.” Princess nodded, and sprinted through the tunnel, stepping into what looked like a observation room of some kind-with a set of blast doors hanging open. The room was ruins, with lots of scrap around the surviving consoles and a two well off fusion generators to pick from; her bag was stuffed within a few minutes. 

By the time Princess stopped, and activated the power-is about the time the Synths started dropping in on Danse, unbeknownst to her till she stepped back out of that generator room. 

Half a dozen synths were firing at Danse at nearly point blank range-the metal of his armor taking the brunt of it no problem-but occupied his attention as three others came running into the observation area.  All wielding batons-Princess barely had enough time to throw her bag at one of them, causing him to trip up and the contents to now fly everywhere, creating multiple tripping hazards. 

With her overfocus, she also didn’t hear the computer talking about the Engine being ready; or that it was waiting for her command. Princess had to remember how to fight off more than one enemy at such close range-she hadn’t had to worry about that so far because someone was always helping her-the last time she had actually had to do that was in the trenches of Alaska.

So, she got punched, smacked, kicked and tossed around more than she was used too-but at least it wasn’t bullets or lasers hurting her right now.

Three became two, and then two became one-and that one shoved her up against the console, and she felt something shift under her back. 

“ **Command Accepted. Commencing five second countdown.** ”

Princess punched her attacker as hard as she could, bloodying her knuckles on the plastic and metal-snatching the baton from the air when it dropped it, and smacking him a couple times till he stopped moving. 

“ **Five. Four.** ” 

“DANSE!” Princess screamed, hitting the window-he couldn’t hear her over the gunfire...and the engine above that was starting to glow. The blast doors shut.  More synths were dropping down from the upper level, every one he killed, two more arrived. “ **Three.** ”

_ He was going to die! And it was going to be her fault! How was she going to tell his friends about this?! _ Time begin to slow down, her heart was pounding louder than each and every shot that was fire in such a expanding length of time… “DANSE-!” “ **Two.** ”

“ **One.** ”

“ **Engine firing.** ” The Computer said, monotone voice dragging out as all she could do was watch. The building whirr turned into a ferocious roar, the heat of the blast made the air waver and she watched the Paladin kneel; armor turning cherry red while the Synths and their corpses turned to ash around him. 

So slow-it felt like it happened for an eternity. 

However, time was kind enough to resumed with the click of the blast doors opening and sending a wave of heated air in. “ _ DANSE _ !” Princess yelled again, scrambling out of the room to the kneeled set of power armor. “Where’s the switch-” She rambled to herself, running around to the back of it-and without a second thought, yanking the emergency eject switch that was tucked under the back armor. 

The Armor opened in a hurry, helmet flying off, whistling as steam escaped it’s joints and pushed itself into an upright position-the Paladin fell out onto his butt and looked up at her with surprise. “Are you alright?! I-I-I’m sorry!” Princess looked him over frantically, before reaching into a pouch on her hip for a stimpack, and tossing it to him. “Use it!”

“How the hell did you know that was there?!” Danse yelled, ignoring the stim as it tumbled pass, “No one outside of Knights and the people who maintain the armor knows that switch is there!” 

“You need to use that-being cooked isn’t good for anything!” She grabbed the stim and  was about to shoved it into his hands this time when he bellowed. “Damn it-answer me, Civilian! Or I’ll shoot you where you stand!” Making her flinch in response. Everything got extremely quiet, the soft sizzling of the armor and smell of burnt plastic and earth filled in the silence before Princess answered. 

“I only had the power armor manuals to read…for awhile…” 

“...Since we only had one suit of armor...We all...my squad...read the manual...during our free time…during my tour of duty...” Her voice fell into the whisper, before she grimaced, tears gushing from her eyes at the sudden realization her hand hurt. Danse looked over her, clearly conflicted- 

“It was foolish to do that right  _ after _ I was cooked.” Princess nodded, crying like a baby now, her hand was burnt and swollen from doing so-and her stomach was getting upset at the smell of BBQ. 

“What’s important now, is we’re both still alive-and it looks like we have a way to the transmitter.” Danse got up- “You should use the stim, before you hand gets any worse.” His armor still lightly smoking but he climbed into it anyway while Princess did so. She watched the cut itself disappear and scar but the surface burn didn’t completely go away-which was weird, Stims should help and heal _ all _ injuries-but since they woke up…

Princess didn’t continue to dwell on it, “Let me get my stuff okay? I dropped it-” The Paladin nodded, “Just hurry, those synths could have already found the Transmitter, we don’t want them to get away with it.” 

It didn’t take the two long, she gathered up the scrap and re-packed her bags; and strapped the Junk Jet and topping out her scavenge for the run. “Why are you taking all that junk? You’ll slow us down.” Danse complained a little, Princess just smiled at him-”It’s for the settlement-Dude fixes things.” 

“...Dude?”

“My husband.” Princess squeezed into the elevator after Danse, kneeling down a bit so he could be hunched over and not uncomfortably close. 

“ **_You both...have very strange names._ ** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blegk. *sorry


	10. An Investigative Engagement

The Detective and Dude travelled back to Diamond City together, fighting rabid dogs, ghouls-the occasional mole rat pack; and Dude’s first real engagement with the giant green men. 

They were brutes. Nothing more than that; but he could see why Princess had trouble on her own with no prior experience-didn’t excuse her slipping though.

Dude clicked the hammer back on the revolver again, and put another round through the mutant’s skull; spraying a mess on the floor. Nick questioned, “Is that really necessary? He’s already dead.”

“Completely.” 

Dude didn’t give the slightest hesitation before putting the revolver back into it’s holster, Dogmeat chewing on one of their hands until Dude started moving again. “...So, where’s your gal right now? Most couples who come in looking for their kid...well..come in together.”

Dude thought on it a moment, “Doing something practical and distracting-while I discover the status of our son.” 

Nick nodded, “Good enough reason I suppose-but wouldn't she rather hear it first hand?” Dude stared a moment, before responding; “I’d prefer the mental trauma, after all-a bullet is more than most people can take in the first place.”

“That's right, you said the Kidnapper shot her.”

“Correct.” Dude answered as the crossed through the market-in full swing, noise to be reckoned with apparently.

“And,  _ obviously _ she's still alive-but you make it sound like it would have probably been better if she…” Nick was interrupted:  “No, she's still my wife.” Dude stated without pause, “Long term rehabilitation is expected though.” Nick’s metal hand scratched at his chin.

“Well, let's get inside-see if we can't figure out who or why somebody took your son.” The Neon sign was still bright even in the afternoon sun, shielded by the alleyway it was in-away from the bustle on the other side of the buildings.

Dude and Nick stepped in, “Ellie-I'm back.” The delighted, yet surprised sounding voice of the young woman came from around the corner-shortly followed by the Secretary. 

“Nick?” Ellie looked pleased, and looked at Dude, “Thank you, you've saved my job.” He started with his  _ namebrand _ smile; but she countered and put a bottle cap pouch into his hand. 

“I know we hadn't agreed on payment or anything but...take it.” 

“Thank you.” Dude nodded, adding it to his bag of caps-which was already frighteningly close to capacity-an upgrade probably was needed.  “So, to business, Detective.” 

“Yes, take a seat-Ellie, go ahead and get some paper.” Nick Valentine took a seat and Dude opposite of him, “So, let's start. With kidnappings-every detail counts, so tell me everything you can; no matter how painful it might be.”

Dude went right into it, describing the Vault-the kidnappers, the  _ shooter _ and his son. Nick and Ellie kept up as best they can; before long though-the Detective started asking questions, Dude would answer them as the came up. 

“...You wouldn’t have happened to hear the name, ‘ _ Kellogg’,  _ did you?” 

Dude’s looked blinked, “No, but I did  _ hear  _ their favorite colors, their birthdays and where they hide their diary keys.” Nick’s face was extremely expressive-despite it’s ruined state; it would make him easy to gauge. “It’s why I need  _ your _ help.” 

“Ellie-what do we have on the Kellogg case?”

“The description matches-bald head, scar-rep for dangerous mercenary work. But no one knows who his employer is.” Ellie replied, flipping through some papers, Nick continued- “And he bought a house here in town right? Had a kid with him didn’t he?” She nodded vigorously- “Yeah, a house in the abandoned West Stands-though the boy with him was about ten years old.” 

“He’s in town?” 

“No, the both of them vanished a while back.” He stood, motioning, “Let’s you and I take a walk over to Kellogg’s last known address-see if we can’t snoop out where he went.” Ellie’s face fell a little, “Security doesn’t really go to that part of town,  but you two should still be careful.”

The walk over wasn’t that long, Dogmeat trotting on ahead as the two talked- mostly about Kellogg, Nick trying to impress upon him how bad news the merc was. 

Dude didn't see it that as a problem, mainly-as he imagined all the things he would do to the man for what he did while Nick gave the lock a go. “No good, maybe you can get the key from the Mayor's office.” 

“So much for a Detective-can’t pick a little lock.” He snarked, and Nick took a long drag of a cigarette he summoned from some pocket-and lit likely when he wasn't looking. Almost  _ magical _ . 

“Well, if you think you're so good at it, give it a whirl.” Dude moseyed up to it, and promptly wasted a good set of Bobby pins-after the third attempt; he stopped and moved on from the problem with little issue. 

Nick said something, however Dude wasn’t listening; he had to go get that key from the closest thing to a  _ politician _ these days; his first impression was his arguing with Piper, showing no real spine or ability to shed slander. 

However, arriving at his office; he found Miss Piper yelling at the blond behind the desk-doing what the press did best; bluster and shout for results- for the  _ truth _ . A perception, an elusive misconception that they had. 

He walked up, “Weren't you and my wife supposed to be keeping company?” He said, interrupting the two of them. Piper turned, a bit surprised to be cut off from her “threatening”, than she looked rather annoyed. “ **Blue-** ” He found his head tilting slightly, an odd nickname; he’d ask her reasoning for it soon enough. 

“Well, I have more important things, excuse me.” He stepped passed the woman, who’s mouth opened up to squawk some more. “I need to see the Mayor.” 

“Of course, the Mayor is quite happy to see anyone who isn’t the press.” 

The Blond smile, venomously as Piper stood there just behind him; looking furiously at the two of them. Dude just nodded, “Inside then?”

“Yes, just head on in.” She stood, and opened the door for him even-still glancing at the  _ reporter _ . Piper started yelling at the secretary again as the door shut, insisting it wasn’t fair. The Mayor stood up from his desk, puffing on a cigar- “Ah I remember you, the new arrival.” He offered a hand to shake, which Dude lifted his hand and allowed Mr. McDonough to do so-he continued on, rather enthusiastically as he plopped back down. “If only I could be in your shoes-seeing our glorious city again for the first time!” 

_ He was rather plump _ , Dude noted-perhaps he had more influence than he initially anticipated. “So how can I help you, Mr…?”

“ **_Pendleton_ ** . And I’m here about house that was rented previously by a man named Kellogg. I need the key.”

“Oh, that-I can't just give out the key to someone's home, even one as detestable as Mr. Kellogg. People value their privacy here-what kind of mayor would I be if I just handed you-”  “That’s a nice window, must be terribly difficult to get good glass nowadays.” Dude casually gazed passed, interrupting; just as nonchalantly. “It would be a tragedy if a rather large and pompous fellow fell through it.”

“Excuse me?!” He sputtered, sitting forward, startled. Dude stood up, “The Key, Mr. McDonough, I wouldn't get in my way when it comes to vengeance.”

_ Or in general _ . 

After a second, deliberating if he was serious; he pulled from a drawer in his desk- a equally large key ring. It took him a moment to find the key labeled as ‘Kellogg’ but as soon as it was offered, Dude took it and stood in one smooth motion.

“Thank you, _Mayor_ , perhaps we’ll have dealings in the future after all.” Dude smiled at the man, and made his way out. Though someone was waiting for him-Piper was there at the bottom of the lift-”That about your _missing_ _person_ -wasn't it, Blue?”

“You never answered my previous inquiry, Ms. Wright.” 

Piper’s mouth opened, yet again, no answer emerged- well, not one he felt like listening too. The excuse was less than exemplementry, so he went on to the next item on the agenda. “What do you know about Kellog, Piper.”

The question made her eyes light up, and she hummed slightly- “Kellog- nasty bastard. Gave me the stink eye a couple times when he’d come down to the market. Definity a merc. But my baby sister said he had a little boy with him.”

“How little?” Dude inquired. 

“Probably about her age- she said his name was Shaun.” Piper answered, harmlessly enough- but he seriously doubted she expected his undivided attention. “Oh really, can I talk to your sister?” That look, it actually made her a tad bit nervous, and she hesitated. “I don’t bite- especially children. They have such an undeveloped taste anyhow.” 

Piper laughed nervously, “Well- tell you what Blue-” How did she have such a distinctive Boston accent, he found himself distracted briefly before the actual question processed. “Come along than Ms. Wright.” Her face beamed, “And you can talk to Nat afterwards.”

“Perfect.” Dude blandly replied, before-after, he didn’t care either way. 

Nick watched them as they approached the walkway, and pushed himself away from the railing once they were back on the same level as he was. Dogmeat barked, greeting the two with a cheerful wag of his tail- Piper apparently hadn’t realized the dog had been in his company in the first place; because she got excited at the sight of him. 

And he got excited and bounded over to Piper to give her his normal greeting. 

“Wow- most wasteland mutt’s are  _ mean _ . Not that you’re a mutt- are you...er...boy?” She said as she scratched around his Jangles bandana-glancing between him and Dude briefly hoping that he’d answer. Dude did not.

“Why’d you have to bring her along.” Nick crossed his arms, and Piper stood up. “Oh come on Nicky, it’s not like I haven't helped you in the past.” Dude moved on into the house while they began to squabble- like most of those types do. Detective and Press. Dogs and Cats. And at the moment with no real need to exploit either of them, so he set to work. 

Having a head start, going through his things upstairs- he found very few belongings… a bed and a single sleeping bag, a couple spelling blocks- a single car tucked away neatly in a dresser. His fingers ghosted over them briefly, it was honestly a good thing Princess wasn’t along for this endeavour. 

“I see you’re already hard at work, we’ll check down here.” Nick called out when the two of them entered- Dude catching a glimpse of something under the desk but before he could press it out of sheer curiosity- Piper pulled something out of the small stove, papers someone had clearly wanted to burn...but they didn’t make sure it’d happen. 

“... _ Got back from a job...this kid was eating a rat...Pretty sure it was still alive _ .” She read, with a somewhat confused and disgusted face. “It sounds like he might have had more than one kid with him?” Nick attempted to deduce.

“It doesn’t say explicitly.” Dude interrupted, “And currently, there is only one set of toys...and two beds upstairs.”

“So...if this is Shaun- why was he eating a rat?” Piper looked at Dude, and Dude gazed around the shack. It wasn’t sealed tight, a rat could get in, or a boy could easily get out- especially if the door wasn’t locked- there wasn’t any food, or any other storage but the desk and the dresser upstairs...

“ _ This one isn’t going to…. _ something... _ either…” _

Piper’s interrupted his thoughts, rudely with another reading- but it seemed like now- Nick might have a point. “More than one...it seems.” Dude mused, before leaning under the desk, and smacking the button-revealing the hideaway. 

“That’s one way to hide a room-” Nick mused, almost got shoved out of the way by Piper- to the rather simple side room. A single, extremely comfortable looking chair rested in the middle, with a small table beside it. The shelves had an assortment of necessities and ammunition, and Dogmeat went straight to the side table, standing up on his hind legs and sniffing at the half used cigar that was there. 

He barked, and looked at Dude with his tail wagging furiously, and Dude snorted. “...I wonder, should have I bothered to hire you at all Mr. Valentine? When my mutt here seems to have a lead.”

“Well, without me you wouldn’t have known where Kellogg lived. And Dogmeat can’t tell you that these are San Francisco Sunlights.”

“How is that useful?” Dude looked at him, unamused. “They won’t, not on their own at least.” Than he motioned to Dogmeat, who barked in acknowledgement. “But you’ve got yourself a Commonwealth Mutt-they can track a man’s scent for miles. Should let him have a wiff-see if he get’s anything.”

He nodded, picking the cigar up, and preparing to head outside with him. But Nick interrupted- “Before you head out...I know this is personal business. So if you wanna face Kellogg alone, just say so.”

“Besides.” He added, “Looks like you’ve got plenty of company, can’t all go sniffing around the Commonwealth after one man.” 

Dude debating asking, why not? But it was a waste of time, this man- this  _ bastard _ Kellogg, could be miles away now. Piper was busy snooping, though she looked up when he whistled slightly. “Are you coming, or going?”

The Reporter hesitated, those partially burnt papers were still in her hand- chewing her lip a long moment. “I think I’ll stay, see what I can see with these papers Blue. Ask around and see who else remembers stuff bout Kellogg and the boy.”

“ **Thank you, and come along than, Mr. Valentine. You have a fee to earn** .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UG. I am sorry. life has been a total butt and it's made it hard to find time to work on this! But! Hopefully soon I will have all the time I need


	11. The Jackal and the Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dude confronting Kellogg, expressing himself a bit.

Dude and Nick followed the mutt up to the old Fort Hagen, fences torn down by nature or scavengers(which wasn’t very clear)- but it didn’t really matter as they crossed the grounds. Plenty of places looked wrecked by time, but the small community that Fort Hagen had, seemed particularly screwed over. 

Their had definitely been some fighting here, after the bombs dropped, though there wasn’t a suit of ruined power armor, or tank in sight. It was curious, but he would have to look into it later, if at all.  However, the search stopped at the blocked off door, of the front of the main building; Dogmeat standing on his hind legs to sniff at the wood and cinder blocks. 

“Inside, huh?” Dude was thinking of how much explosives it would take to bust the makeshift barricade down-and Nick talked over his thoughts, and caused him to look at the synth. “If you want to go at this alone, I understand, it’s personal.” 

Dude thought on it, it wouldn’t bother him at all; though Kellogg’s fate might concern the Sleuth. “No, I always can use a bullet sponge.” Nick didn’t look particularly pleased by his answer, “You are more useful than just that, Mr. Valentine. For the moment.” Dude smirked, and Nick shook his head. “Against my better judgement, I’ll come along.” 

“Good, now. Dogmeat-go find Princess.” He ordered, and the dog gave a bark, sniffed the air a few times and then tore off without another thought-heading north-eastern out of sight. Nick Valentine suggested giving the building a quick lookover before resorting to the blasting the front door wide open-and they found themselves on the roof blowing apart turrets instead. 

Descending through the roof entrance-and was confronted by what were also known as  _ synths _ according to Nickl; he called them, “ **Gen 2s** .” They looked like mannequins, but beyond that-Nick was the only one who seemed to be bothered by their presence. 

After clearing the first floor, taking a moment to clean up wounds and take a tally of supplies-Nick pulled out another cigarette; and breathed out the smoke with a sigh. “Well, it’s lookin’ like it is the Institute  _ is _ involved, and one of the most dangerous merc’s in the Commonwealth-works for them.” 

“Doesn’t change my plans in the slightest.” Dude stated, finding a cig of his own to take a puff on, though apparently 200 hundred years without a smoke-it was like taking a drag from his very first one all over again; was a little rough-he admitted to himself.

“You were made by the Institute you said, but you don’t have any idea where they are?” Dude asked, Nick shook his head. “Not a clue, probably some protocol in the programming.” The Detective shrugged, “From what I understand, none of the escaped Synths know either.”

“Interesting.” 

“ _ Glad _ you think so.” He snarked, and Dude flicked his cigarette aside, “Well, back to it then.” 

And back to it they went, dealing with turrets-Gen 2 Synths, and the occasional robot that activated for one reason or another. It wasn’t too difficult, these things couldn’t hit the broadside of a barn at any great range. 

Though, he supposed-their advantage was the fact that there was only a few decently long halls; and they all had been set up to enhance this advantage. Annoying, and time consuming was all they really were in the end. 

It was about the time they reached the second floor, when the intercom system sparked to life.  “ _ Well, if it isn’t my old friend,  _ **_frozen tv dinner_ ** _ ,  the last time we met, you were cozying up to the pea’s and apple cobbler.” _

Dude paused mid-step, an eye twitched along side a lopsided grin that made Nick stop dead with concern. 

“Well.” He chuckled with a little bit of a wheeze, “What a witty comment…the  **_bastard_ ** nearly ruined my apple cobbler-stole my pea that I’d gone n’ sprouted.” The next synth that charged Dude, was not so kindly slapped across the face with his gun; though unlike his wife, he didn’t quite have the strength to send it flying. 

But just because his physical stats were nothing like Princess-didn’t mean he didn’t have the know how; or the charm to back it up. 

It was strange, last time he found his tolerance this short- was when he was first crawling up the power ladder in his youth. But this time around...there wasn’t going to be any political backlash for his  _ wrath _ . 

Navigating the maze of broken rooms, direction suddenly becoming difficult to comprehend- the  _ robot _ s were annoying- everything was  **annoying** . He couldn’t  _ focus, where was the  _ **_bastard?_ **

Nick shot a speaker, and he frowned, he’d been looking for Kellogg in each room- and almost every time- it had only been a speaker strapped to a synth. “Oh. Clever.  _ Clever _ .” He tied his temper up, putting it back in the box before it could get the best of him, again- and the two of them proceeded deeper within the Fortress.

Dude stepped into the room, Mr. Valentine right behind him, the lights turning on and the mercenary came out from behind one of the cubicles; along with a few synths.  His hands up, though one was currently occupied with a gun of his own, a  _ handsome _ .44. 

“There he is, the most resilient man in the Commonwealth.” He said with a bit of a chuckle, leaning up against the cubicle. “Funny, I thought I had that honor.” Dude felt fire in his belly, but he spoke with a level tone that could shatter steel. 

“Not nearly,  _ my son. _ Or would you like me to prove otherwise.” 

He sighed, “Right to it then, huh? Okay, fine.” He glanced sidelong at one of the synths, the over to Nick before speaking. “You son, Shaun. Great kid. A little older than you're probably expecting-but I bet you’ve figured that out by now.”

Dude had a suspicion, after Nick and Ellie had described Kellogg with a young boy instead of a infant, but it still made him frown. And some of the notes in his house.  “And if you’re hopin’ for a happy reunion. Ain't gonna happen. Your boy, isn’t here.” 

“Well, than-Continue your sentence before I add-” He pulled the gun up, “ _ -Punctuation.”  _ The Synth’s around Kellogg raised their rifles at the two of them, Dude didn’t flinch-barely acknowledged Nick raise his pistol to cover him.

“Well, I suppose you’ve earn that much.” He spoke, standing up straight again. “Shaun’s in a good place. Where he is safe, and comfortable and  _ loved _ . A place he calls home-the Institute.” Dude’s temper, that had been so nearly wrapped into a box-had begun to engulf it’s little containment. 

“Shaun’s home is  _ my _ home. So I guess the Institute is  **_mine_ ** .”  The gunshot wasn’t satisfying, neither was the spray of blood that escaped Kellogg’s head. As he found, ducking out of the line of fire for the Synths lasers, that Kellogg was still upright. 

His eye was gone, blood running down his face but he just pushed the buttons to the stealth boy-and the camouflage went to work. The feeling in his gut, that had initially been raged turned to an icey thrill-it hadn’t just ended with a  _ BANG _ , it looked like he was tougher than expected-it meant he could do what he  _ wanted _ to do in the first place. 

**Rip the bastard to pieces.**

Dealing with the little toy soldiers again, wasn’t hard-it was dodging the shots from that heavy revolver of Kellogg’s. 

While the stealth boy didn’t make him, completely invisible-it made him harder to notice in the shadows-while the two of them were being shot at. Though, the moment he became visible again-Dude was on him; snapping out his baton(currently his melee weapon of choice and rarely drawn) and smashing it down on his armed hand. 

To be expected, he wasn’t unfamiliar to close combat-and Dude found himself with his hands full- _ but he didn’t care _ , in fact; the more Kellogg fought back, the angrier the fire got in his stomach. Dude wasn't at risk for being shot such close range; thankfully his gun was lost somewhere on the floor. 

Something was off with his left arm, it was swinging harder than his right; he had to adjust; making sure to block or redirect-but bit by bit-Dude was backing him up; Nick watching-he couldn't get a shot in with him so close but that was fine. 

_ He wanted to do it  _ **_himself_ ** _. To feel him break and hear the screams. _

Dude snarled, he wasn't very happy at the realization that he wasn't responding at all to the damage as it was inflicted. 

Despite being shot in the head, various levels of beating; and he was pretty sure that at least a few of his ribs had been broken-it didn't bother Kellogg in the slightest. Bastard was ruining half the fun.

Kellogg started laughing at some point, ducked behind cover once the two of them had separated- “What, is this it? After all that effort to find me?” Nick had finally just dealt with synths apparently, sitting behind cover with a few new holes in his trenchcoat. 

“Yes. That is it.” Stepping out of cover, he straightens his jacket and grabs his little surprise, “But I'm bored now, so let me finish this.” Dude pulled a few grenades, and gave them a scattered toss across the room. 

“So unless you decide to scream for me, little man. I’m going to be going now.” 

Kellogg was thrown from cover unceremoniously, leg blown partially off- and Dude wandered over as the Mercenary, crawling to collect a weapon. He knelt on back and brought the baton up and start bashing until his skull gave away, and he was splashing the brain matter across the floor. 

Once he was finished, he was breathing heavy, and fingers sticky when he noticed something amongst the squashed brain matter. An implant? Clawing it out and examining it.

Nick lit another cigarette, “Like I said earlier, no one knows where the Institute is.”

Dude put the brain implant away, and took a knife out to cut the ‘stronger’ arm. 

“Someone  _ always _ knows Mr. Valentine.” He replied, prying the cybernetic limb from it’s flesh with a frightening amount of practice. He almost smiled at the Detective’s discomfort behind him- “Just have to find the someone.”

He sighed, “Well, until than we’re in the weeds here. We’ve gotta take a step back- and bring in a fresh pair of eyes.” Dude pulled a piece of paper with a passcode on it- he assumed for the brand new looking terminal on the table just beyond some of the cubicles. 

“And who’s eyes will we be needing than, Mr. Valentine?”

The Synth took a long drag of his cig, and continued speaking, “The only person I know who’d be willing to snoop up the Institute’s tail feathers- is Piper.”

Dude looked back at him, waiting for an explanation- with little patience or enthusiasm displayed on his face. “Trust me the dame knows a lot more than she lets on...and she lets on a lot.”

“If I know Piper, she’s done her homework already, waiting for her time to shine- besides, we need to talk it through with someone.” Nick answered, and flicked his cigerette to the side as Dude looked over the single file on the computer- talking about Shaun already being taken away. 

He unlocked the doors and without another word, the two of them headed back outside...

With that loose end, all said and done: Dude and Nick stepped back outside, the air practically vibrating as vertibirds flew overhead-not far behind many of them was a  **blimp** . Dude and Nick stared, listening to the blaring broadcast that was  _ almost  _ drowning out their engines.

**_“People of the Commonwealth. Do not interfere. Our intentions are peaceful. We are the Brotherhood of Steel.”_ **

“ _ Deep in the darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing. _ ” Nick said in a bit of a harsh whisper, Dude pried his eyes from the sight in the sky and to the Detective.  “Flying their ship straight into the heart of the Commonwealth-Mark my words the Brotherhood is here to start a war.” He added.

“Brotherhood of Steel? Interesting, what's their  _ agenda? _ ” Dude brought his bloodied knuckles to his chin-oh right, he hadn't cleaned up had he?

“A bunch of nonsense ‘bout protecting Humanity from itself, but confiscating every bit of technology they can get their hands on. And killing anything that they don't think is human.” 

“I'm assuming you don't fall on that list than?” 

Nick shook his head, “Probably not.” Dude nodded after a moment, watching the craft drift off to the Boston bay. He needed to plan, things were falling into motion; and so many things were still unknown here in the Wasteland-while yes, the general free-for-all is there...people don’t like conquerors. 

Then he looked back at Nick, “Well. I have some business clearing out a place called the Castle. If you could go and be a Detective, and let me know when you and Ms. Wright have something worth while.  **Have a good evening, Mr. Valentine** .” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A slightly shorter chapter, but I felt like it would work like this


	12. The Princess, the Castle and the Toy Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Taking Independence~

She was checking over her notes in the pip-boy, Princess had a couple things to do since helping the people at the Cambridge Station. 

 

  * __Investigate a Bunker, up north; information provided by the three members of the_ ** _Lost Patrol_**._


  * _Tell the little settlement of_ ** _Country Crossing_** _that the ghouls wouldn't bother them-that wouldn't take long, that wasn't far away from the_ ** _Training Yard._**


  * _Do what Mr. Grumpy Pants-Rhys-wanted; clear out some ghouls somewhere else._


  * _Find some time to catch and cook some dinner(Maybe_ ** _Country Crossing_** _will let me make something there)_



 

A bark made her look up, and to her surprise; Dogmeat came barreling towards her and knocked her onto her back.

“Dogmeat!” Princess laughed, petting the dog until he finished licking her face clean-than plopped over out of breath.

“Oooo~did you run all this way Dogmeat?” How long had been  _ all this way? _ She had no idea.“Were you with Dude?” He half heartedly barked a reply. She smiled and pulled out a container of purified water and found a bowl in her salvage bag. “There you go.” 

She sat beside the dog, letting him drink his fill before getting ready to leave-when a new radio frequency appeared on her Pip-Boy-well, it wasn't new; it the same Frequency used by her new friends at Cambridge…

She considered a moment to listen to it, she was offly busy; and besides, she wanted to see Dude more than anything.  Princess sighed, it was like his campaign days all over again- _ busy _ ,  _ busy _ ,  _ busy _ . 

So where was that Castle place? Not terribly far she hoped.

*********

Dogmeat and Princess arrived at the station outside the old fort, a couple Minutemen were playing cards-Preston happen to be taking watch when she approached.

“Princess-” He nodded, “I'm surprised to see you here without the General.” 

Princess brushed her hair back, and tilted her head. “Why would you think that?” Preston blinked, and answered. “Well, you two...seem quite smitten...unless I'm mistaken.” Her smile grew, and her cheeks flushed with heat. “Of course-but-Dude can do somethings, and I can do other things. So for now~we've split up.  **But** ! He should be here soon.” 

“Good.”

She listened to the Minutemen chat-one of them was from Quincy, which apparently where the Minutemen had been settled before. He was missing an eye completely-and was telling the three others how he'd lost it. 

They  _ all _ looked tired of the story, but with Princess’s arrival was someone who  **hadn't** heard it. According to him, he lost that part of his face because of a ripper; however-one of the others talked over him. “Mac-you said you got your eye blown out by a rifle!” 

“He told me his face was smashed!”

Preston shook his head as the three squabbled, looking at Princess as she fiddled with a Dogmeat’s bandana. “Don’t mind them at all, Ma’am. They always do that.” He said with a bit of mirth, and knelt down to pet the dog himself. “Princess?” 

“Yeah?” She looked up, her thoughtful face twisting into some surprise and confusion, as she often did when she was addressed suddenly. “What’s wrong...you don’t look very….” He paused as he thought about what he was going to say, though Princess continued his sentence for him. “Happy? No...guess not…I...I just started thinking about home...and how busy we’re again.”

“Busy then too?”

“Yes...he was a Senator, a really popular one.” Princess answered, still playing with Dogmeat’s bandana, while the mutt was all to pleased with all the attention he was getting. “Arn’t the politicians why the world ended?” Preston bounced back, and tried not to flinch at the look the woman gave him. 

So far, he’d only seen that look on her a handful of times, it was never something good- and it was almost always in relation to Dude, he realized. The devotion she had for that man...was concerning; Preston decided- especially with her answer.

“Dude...isn’t like  _ any  _ of those greedy bastards.” Her voice level, in a deeper tone than she normally broadcasted to the world. “And don’t you  **ever** compare them to him again. Because they weren’t any where near his level.”

“Compare me to what, Dear?” Dude’s voice was a surprisingly welcome sound to Mr. Garvey, but the rest of the Minutemen looked excited- their  **new** leader had arrived. 

Shaking of hands, introductions-it almost felt like home. 

“Nothing Sweetie~” She giggled, and bounced to him; wrapping her arms around him to give him a kiss. He smiled at her softly, and held her a moment as he looked at Preston, “So what’s the situation, Mr. Garvey?’

“It looks like Mirelurks, but they’re heavily nested in- they’ve had a good couple years to get nice’n settled. “ Garvey nodded, and one introduced as Mac, picked up a frighteningly modified flamer. “This is for them here nests! Cook some Mirelurk Omelets tonight!”

They all believed Dude could give them what they’d lost, if the rabble desires were that simple, he may not have to use a strong arm approach at all. Princess tilted her head, “What’s a Mirelurk?” 

When they looked at her like she was born under a rock, just yesterday- he coughed a bit. And Mr. Garvey saved them all from getting pistol whipped...or worse; “A Mirelurk is...um…it’s a hard shelled...?” 

He thought awful hard, before picking up a stick and amicably drawing in the mud; a rounded- crawly of some kind. Lots of little pincers and a small face- Princess was already clearly uncomfortable from the caricature…

“And they only real place they seem to hate getting hit is the face...the rest takes damage like-a-son-of-a-bitch.” He finished, and lifted his rifle again; looking to the other men. “Our primary objective here- is to clear the courtyard.”

“Well- whatta we waitin’ for, let’s get in there and shoot those lobsters!”

“No, no- no. If we split up- we can flank them for both sides! It’ll be like shootin’ fish in a barrel!”

“Why not let them come to us? We could set up a firing line for you all to draw them out?”

Preston watched them, nodding slightly with each of the options the Minutemen provided. Dude had no qualms with any of them, but the most direct approach seemed most effective. “Set up a firing line, Princess and Dogmeat can draw them out- right Dear?”

She nodded with a grin, a brought her bat up and rested it on her shoulders. “Anything for you Dude!”

Preston laughed slightly, “Alright- let’s go men.”

Dude put his arms behind his back as they walked up to the fallen wall, the flamer lagging a bit- “Save your fire for the nests, or they get to close- understood, Mr. Mac?” The veteran nodded, and put himself in the center of the line. 

Princess gave Dude a kiss, and held his hand for a long moment before he nodded. “Go on Beautiful, I’ll be right behind you.”

She nodded, Dogmeat and her moved over the hill without any more delay. However, she wasn’t gone from sight for long.

“OOOOOH MY GOD THEY’RE SO GROSSSSSS!” She shrieked, leaping to the firing line as the crustaceans followed after her in a frenzy, Dogmeat leaping and grabbing ahold of one of the massive claws to stop it from nearly clipping Princess’s arm or leg in half. 

His new revolver cracked, it’s kick wasn’t terrible- the bark an announcement to it’s surprisingly powerful shot. Nailing the offending mirelurk in it’s disgusting face, allowing the mutt to escape it’s wrath mostly unscathed. 

A dozen of those things followed. 

They were tough, as explained.  Even tougher than those Giant Mutants, or the flesh eating Ghouls- both had plenty of area to do damage too- but these, only their faces seemed to have any sensitivity. 

“Dear-how do you feel about crab tonight! Nice bottle of wine and dance to some old world blues?!” Dude piped off, Princess turning her head after batting one of the Lurk’s off balance. Her pure smile, could make any grey sky turn blue- all while covered in-  _ seafood  _ and mud.

“I’d love that Dude!”

She laughed, then promptly shrieked at the small hatchling that leapt onto her shoulders- and attempted to take a bite out of her. He leveled the gun, and waited till she turned enough to take the shot-

A red line crossed his vision, arching wildly and striking the vile creature and reducing it to ash. She jumped a few steps forward, visibly startled by the heat- and yelled in girlish shrieks trying to dust off what wasn’t there. 

The process of clearing out the main infestation wasn’t too difficult,  it took longer than expected, but the sun was still in the sky when the courtyard was finally finished. 

“Mr. Garvey, Mr. Mac- if you can begin clearing the hallways- I will have the other members begin clearing the nests the rest of the way.” Dude reloaded, and the two Minutemen nodded and jogged into the shadowed hallways. “You two- _ you heard me _ .” The remaining two nodded, “Let’s see if there is some shovels or somethin’.” 

They only took a couple steps away, Princess had stepped towards him to celebrate- fire was just licking out of the simple stone windows when the  **roar** rumbled through the air. 

Princess tensed like a lioness about to pounce, and his gun leveled in the direction he was sure it had come from- the giant gap in the wall-facing a body of water. Everyone but the two cleaning out the wall was faced towards and Princess’s face twisted into horror at the monster that pulled itself from the  _ apparent  _ depths. 

“That’s repulsive.”

He pulled the hammer back, though a moment of consideration- the ‘small’ caliber probably wouldn’t do anything to the monstrosity. But then again, none of them had anything considerably big to shoot with- to bad the flamethrower was occupied, it would be-

Something sprayed out from it’s…. _ mouth(?) _ , and coated one of the Minuteman; the smell of melting flesh was enough to indicate what the slime was to Dude, and Princess hopped away before any could splash onto her. The poor idiot didn’t stay upright for long, a garbling gasp as their face melted into goop...

“ _ Shit! _ ” The other Minutemen yelled, scrambling as fast as he could- but his speed was reduced to a crawl, as only a small amount of spray covered his leg and had made it unusable; and he was reduced to a equally useless as he started screaming. 

Princess moved in, before Dude could just put him out of his misery, so he wouldn’t be so irritating. She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the nearest cover, which was a sad excuse for even a shack.

He followed her, ducking down beside the rather intact radio station...

“...Hmm. This is probably not the best cover, Love. Do you think you can make a run to the Shelter?” Dude looked at her, she’d pulled a knife off the man’s belt and cut as much of the fabric off his leg that still remained covered in the slime...it helped a little, but the damage was done- unless Princess provided him with a stim- which at the moment, would prove a waste if they got splashed again.

She peeked out through the slits in the shack, judging the distance carefully. 

The actual distance, was hard for her to tell, but without a great deal of tripping hazards visible; she’d be able to carry the man to safety- than she turned to Dude, a crease in her brow. “What about you?”

“I’ll be right after you.” He smiled at her, and with a prompt nod, she hoisted the man onto her shoulders- abandoning her salvage bag- standing with a grunt. 

“3, 2...Go.” Dude walked out the opposite direction, throwing a few rounds it’s way, strolling with a bit more haste than he normally would offer; to get to the laser weapons abandoned by their previous owners. 

Thankfully, one of them had a standard military issued laser rifle, and not the crank rifle. A spray caused him to move a bit faster, and for hopeful expediency- he rolled to collect the rifle and up to his feet again. 

It didn’t have a full clip, but he only needed to distract the giant bug-crab-thing to allow Princess an escape.

Which she did as gracefully as the previously mentioned lioness, hot-footing it across the courtyard into the doorway- to relative safety. Once he was sure, he started to make his way around- it was more difficult than anticipated, it was also spawning more hatchlings- which were now scurrying along the ground towards him.

He didn’t have the ammo for this.

“Tsk.” He hissed, giving one a hard kick-sending it onto it’s back; his face turning into a scowl as a spray flew over his shoulder. A few drops of the foul smelling acid burned through his shirt- scoring his skin underneath.

“HONEY! GET DOWN~!” 

There was a lot of merriment in that call, so risking being doused in the massive mirelurk’s acid; he turned-to see Princess aiming a Rocket Launcher at the beast. 

He didn’t hesitate to lunge into cover, even with those little pests nicking at his heels. The hissing roar of the rocket’s propulsion flew past him and made contact with the creature- a painfully loud cry. 

It didn’t take long for another one to follow, Preston had emerged and was shooting the laser at it- and Dude joined in to help finish the Mirelurk Queen off. 

It crashed backwards, it’s shell flying off along with bits of flesh and blood spraying the walls- the wretched smell of half cooked meat and it’s spit lingered in the air. But everything fell... _ quiet _ .

“Holy shit.” Mac yelled to break the silence, and than Preston and the other two Minutemen began cheering(Princess was apparently kind enough to spare a Stimpack)- and his lips twitched slightly into a smile as his wife joined in the hollering. 

**_Still wielding the Rocketlauncher like it weighed nothing._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, after much wait x.x


	13. Building Blocks

Princess stood on her tip toes, pulling the fabric taut and then lining the nail up; to hammer it in place. On the fabric, was a updated map of the Commonwealth...or at least the current northern section of the Commonwealth.

It was basic, and as to scale as it could be-slightly stretched on the massive table they had dragged into the  **biggest** room in the Castle. “How does that look?” She looked over her shoulder at Dude, who sat in a chair- eyes half lulled, one hand bracing his chin and the other…

Her cheeks flushed red, and he answered with a bit of a husk. “ _ Wonderful _ .” 

It had been nearly a week, wounds were healed- the construction of the Castle was making headway; the trade routes were forming nicely around the ring of settlements between Sanctuary and the Castle. 

They’d had a chance to relax.

And apparently Dude wanted to do a little more than sit idle, watching Princess  _ bend _ over a table. He moved, turning her slowly to face him, giving her a deep kiss- one hand hiking her skirt up- the other was undoing his belt. A simple shift of fabric, and they were in business. 

She giggled, leaning her head back as he started tickling her neck; mind drifting briefly on the fact he needed to shave. Skin warming, breath becoming short- her legs lifted and held at his elbows. 

Dude made an effort to move the table(it wasn’t happening-but the thought is what counts), in all this, they hadn’t had a moment to themselves that wasn’t threatened- since the day the bombs dropped. 

Both of them apparently needed to let off steam- _ a lot _ of steam.

The door suddenly opened, “General-shit-”

Dude’s gun came unholstered, cracking off beside her head and making her yelp- the sound causing her ears to ring. “ **Out** .” Was all he said to the retreating individual, before setting the revolver down beside her hip- still smoking. “...I apologize Love, reflex.” She didn’t even hear the door slam shut-

He held her face, the two of them suddenly still- the sweet smell of  _ sweat _ that had gather quickly dissipating as the wind passed through the thin barriers. Princess shivered, and he sighed softly. 

“...We can….finish this later…” She whispered, and shifted slightly- to which he nodded. “How’s your head, Dear?”

“I’ll be alright.” Princess rubbed her ear; than adjusting her skirt- fixing the clothing underneath. Dude took in a deep breath, and pulled up his slacks again- he wasn’t grumpy with her…

Pity the fool who decided next to walk in. 

“...Anyway...I’m going to see what The Brotherhood wants...traders are complaining that the Brotherhood’s trying to commandeer some of their supplies to let them pass.” She turned, back to the map, settling as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

She reached forward again, putting in a grey ‘tack’, marked with a simple B and placed it on Cambridge. Than one over the Arc Tec building- where they scavenged the massive rocket from and finally...the Boston Airport, which seemed to be their Center of Operations. 

“...And the alternate routes?” He questioned, and she leaned over to the stack of reports from the radio station.

“...Ghouls, Raiders... a pack of wild dogs on the route between Tenpines Bluff…” 

“Simple solutions. But costly, maybe rendezvous with the Brotherhood like you suggested, deal with the issue.” He moved a bright pink pin near Cambridge, “Are you sure dear? I mean...you’ve always been better at making deals…”

“You’ve already meet them, besides. I have something to look into-some rumors about a Railroad...or something…” 

There was a hesitant knock, and Dude moved, and sat down again. “Come in.” His tone normal-save a rather ruthless tone to it. Princess sat on the edge of the table, picking up the papers to look over; and look busy.  “...Remember your manners, Dude.” She quietly whispered, and he smiled ‘sweetly’ at her, “When do I ever forget my manners?”

Preston Garvey stepped in, clearing his throat real quick- an older woman beside him. “Sir, Ma’am, this is-”

“I can introduce myself pup, Ronnie Shaw, Commonwealth Minutemen.”

He looked uncertain of himself, and Dude’s raised eyebrow was followed by the sharp lash of his tongue. “I thought you were the only one left, Mr. Garvey?” He shook his head, “...Sorry General, think she joined before my time.”

“...She’s a Minuteman?” Princess whispered sheeply, and Ronnie made a disgruntled noise. “What? Don’t think an old broad like me can fight? I could kick your ass...princess.”

Princess frowned, and Dude covered his mouth briefly, bringing his gun up and absently waving- Preston cut in, “Ah-Ma’am, this is the General- and his wife...erm... _ Princess… _ ” The woman looked at him bewildered, and went to speak however was interrupted by Princess herself.

“What do you want?” 

“I heard that the Minutemen were trying to get back on their feet, so I thought I’d come see the new General for myself.” She grumbled, crossing her arms, “So what’s your story-what makes you think anyone even wants the Minutemen back?”

“Because,  **I** told them so.” He answered.

“Excuse me?” Her eyes narrowed on him. “I told them they needed the Minutemen back...I’m right.”

“That’s not a-”

“But is it wrong though? Give me an good example of why not?” 

He waited, than nodded slightly. Dude looked at Shaw calmly, and rested his hand on his chin. “Now, please- enlighten me.” Ronnie looked stubbornly reluctant, before nodding herself. 

“I’m probably the only who still remembers this. But the Castle’s Armory was located west bastion.” Ronnie began to explain, “All of the Minutemen’s best equipment was stored in there, weapons, armor-schematics; you name it.”

“I take it, it’s that massive door on the West side?”

“Yeah. Still sealed up tight by the looks of it. But, the trick of this place- there was a way to it from this Office-” The Old Minutewoman motioned to the ruin doorway- currently braced- waiting to be cleared the rest of the way.  

“Is there? Wonderful. Preston, have the construction crew return to the project- I want it done before dinner.” Dude stood, holstering the gun and pulling his suspenders back up onto his shoulders. 

“Yes, General.” Preston nodded, and turned- hollering as he exited the room. 

“We will take a walk, Ms. Shaw-I’d like to introduce you to your new Duty Assignment.” Dude motioned, and offered his arm- to which Princess attached herself too without delay. Ronnie frowned, “...What’s that?”

“Training our new recruits.”

The Castle was already busy, but with the new orders-it was buzzing like a beehive.

Ronnie was against her post at first, but with Dude’s usual charm and the sorry sight of the newest recruits; she eventually agreed. Giving them their first look at a Superior Officer who meant business-nothing against Garvey of course, but he could be found wanting in disciplining the men.

“Sir! The Tunnel’s cleared!” One of the crew shouted from the office, and the trio turned. Dude checked the watch on his wrist- and chuckled, “With twenty minutes to spare- excellent.”

Princess squeezed his arm, giving him a gentle peck on the cheek, Ronnie huffed, “Well, let’s get down there and see if there’s still a way through.” Dude simply motioned, “After you than, Ms. Shaw.”

“Let me go get my bat, and I’ll get dressed, and meet you there.” Princess smiled, finally breaking away from him. Ronnie scoffed a bit, but decided to march ahead before the glare could fully settle on her. 

“I don’t like her very much Dude. She’s rude.”

“And you’re the one to told me to use my manners.” He ran his finger along her chin, before gently tapping her nose. “Go on, Love. We’ll be waiting.” And with that- she skipped off towards their temporary lodgings here, a small shack built just by the entrance to the North-East Bastion.

Dude made his way over, his armor was currently in repair- but he didn’t care to much for it anyway- he prefered the light materials- so he could move with ease. However, to give Princess comfort of mind, he had a set of Combat Armor being refurbished and repainted the dark blue of the Minutemen. 

Princess came back- the flannel and jeans covered by steel, leather and the combat armor they’d found. Mismatched, but to Dude, some of the most attractive articles of clothing on her- his Warrior Queen. 

On her hip was a simple 10mm, and resting on her shoulders was the bright pink, chain wrapped bat- she’d started calling it ‘Witty Comeback’, it was  **adorable** .

“Took you long enough, let’s get movin’.” Ronnie snipped as she disappeared down into the tunnels, Dude would have to give her an object lesson at the rate she was going- or Princess was probably going to pummel her to death for her rudeness. 

Unexpectedly, with the power connected above- the electricity passed through to the old connections- and provided the emergency lighting. Also unexpected, was the amount of mines that were littering the floor, scouring the first room almost proved fatal for this dynamic trio.

Two turrets and plenty of supplies, the endeavour was looking profitable on more than one front. There was enough concrete mixture below to properly repair that hole in the west side, instead of putting together something shanty- which he despised. 

Plus, a great deal of canon balls, of course, though the Castle didn’t appear to be equipped for them at the moment.

The real challenge...was  **Sarge** . 

A Sentry Bot, was dormant- at least they’d entered the room. 

“ **Movement detected. Sentrybot designation SARGE powering up!”**

Ronnie stepped out, “Well, I’ll be. Never would have guess Sarge was still down here. Don’t worry-” The bot’s light turned red, “ **Comparing Intruders to known Minuteman Roster.** ”

“ **Error: file corrupted. Initiating Defensive Protocols.** ”

Princess grabbed Dude and yanked him back behind the doorway- the machine gun whirring to life. Ronnie hopped back herself, “Son of-” 

“ **Target locked-threat level: RED.** ”

“What were you saying?” Dude asked, Ronnie snapped- “Nevermind! Let’s put him down!” The brick was powdering, the cover being devoured by the machine gun power. Ronnie was equipped with the musket laser, and Dude; of course, had his .44.  Princess was the first to step out; Dude’s jaw tightened when the first rounds scrapped on her metal armor. 

A spray of blood that hit the wall behind her as she ran to the arch-way in towards the middle of the room..

Sarge had other plans- the gun fire halted, but the blast of steam and roar of his engine filled the small space and he charged unexpectedly. Princess could only brace herself-but still...the  **crunch** they hit the wall, Dude  _ worried _ for the briefest moment. 

But, that charge had overheated the bot- releasing her from being pinned- she stumbled, coughing before angrily swinging at it’s leg joints without mercy. And when Sarge started up again, the gun starting to whir and Princess turned her anger onto it.

It allowed Ronnie and Dude to shoot it’s sensitive parts-but his wife was taking the brunt of it’s focus. But the fight ended up passing quicker, the Sentrybot smoked- and fire started.  Princess dove out of the way when Sarge went up in flames. 

“Princess- are you alright, Love?” He moved over, and administered a Stim to her before she could protest. “Yeah, fi-OW!” She swatted the empty syringe away and glared at him- she gritted her teeth as she felt the bones fix themselves under her skin. 

Her least favorite part of the healing process. “God damn it-Dude.” She whined, and sat crosslegged on the floor- Ronnie kicked the smoldering ruins of Sarge, “To bad Sarge went haywire. He’s been guarding the Castle since….forever, far as I know.”

“Looked like the rabid dog needed to be put down.” Dude replied, that seemed to be a common trait amongst the robots- the ones still running were a few bolts short of working order. 

“Yeah...alright...let’s see if I remember the password…” Ronnie grumbled, and made her way over to the terminal.

“...I’ll still be able to go to Cambridge.” Princess muttered quietly, and Dude looked back down to her- still kneeling. “I’m sure you cou-” She looked up at him, “You stim’d me...I’m good to go.” 

“Princess-”

“Dude, it needs to be done.” His wife said, cutting him off. “...I’ll be fine, see…” She pulled some of the flannel on her chest aside, just at the cusp of her armor...her chest would have been nearly purple from the impact- but to his silent delight, the skin was perfectly milky….

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, “Of course, I see that now.” 

Such a strong woman-determined and willing, especially on his behalf; it warmed his heart. But since they had woken, he found in situations like this himself worrying, which was odd. Worry was something he never did before the bombs fell, concern was rarely felt if things were going south…

Unless it was Princess. But still...even than...he had never had to worry about her dying in a mugging, more as the legal fees for the Lawyers should that mugger manage to survive. 

This was a dangerous world. 

“Got it-” Ronnie shouted back to them, and the Pendleton Couple stood up; the older woman walked through the now opened door- with them shortly following. The room was small, littered with dusty bottles of wine...and the faintest smell of a corpse remained. 

Beside the desk, surrounded by bottles was a pale, and withered body of a man. “...That explains the landmines, this is...well, was- General McGann- he had your job back when I joined up.” Dude looked over the clothing, from what he could tell, it had been cool enough to keep the corpse from bloating- and with the amount of wine, he might have succesfully pickled himself like those Mummies. 

“Must’ve gotten trapped down here when the sea beast attacked the Castle.” Ronnie regarded the corpse solemnly. “He did manage to keep the armory secure, I’ll give him that much.”

“Guess the uniforms yours, if you want it. This old geezer doesn’t need it anymore.”

The Uniform of the Minuteman General. It wasn’t bad looking- could use a good wash for sure; Dude started to pull it off of him- oh, yes, definitely did. Ronnie Shaw gave the body a half hearted salute, “Rest in peace general. Your fight is done...and the Minutemen live on.”

Than she snorted, “Come on, let’s go- no point n’ getting sentimental about somethin’ that happened forty years ago.”

With that, Ronnie marched to the other door- puffed up to defend her ego. 

Making their way back up above ground didn’t take to long, the fight was longer, and more grueling. Ronnie leading the way, while Princess and him walked arm in arm- each had a hand armed and ready for the next threat. 

But Ronnie seemed confident that there wasn’t anymore trouble, and only when they saw the massive gate from the inside did both of them holster their weapons. “Okay, here we are.” Ronnie stated, “Let’s see if this still opens from here.” Without hesitation, she smacked the button- to which the hall was filled with a horrible grinding sound...but the door shifted and lifted up and revealed the courtyard- filled with somewhat started people.

“There we go.” She smirked, “I told you I’d get us in here.” Dude offered a hand to her, to shake. “That you did.” With an affirmative handshake, she twitched her head down the hall further. 

“Let’s see what goodies are still left.”

The contents of the Armory stilled remained intact, fully stocked with the weapons, ammo and materials the woman had promised. It even contained a blueprint for a Mortar...Dude might have grinned a little at the sight of that. 

Combined with the supplies they had below, they could fix the walls and properly fix them with proper defense. The soldiers would be armed, and armored- and they can begin crafting armor more comfortably. Plus, it had a working power armor station, meaning he could bring his project from Red Rocket and continue it here.

Princess gave Dude a kiss, bouncing excitedly out of the Armory- shouting something, whatever it was- he could hear the cheers from inside the building. 

**_His Empire was starting to take root._ **


	14. Brotherhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOooooo. I'm still alive. Despite all of my efforts not to be(being a clutz is a dangerous life) hopefully I'll be updating this more frequently.

Princess’s departure was delayed till the next morning, because of a bit of celebration the Castle threw after the armory was opened. Dude allowed it, of course- high moral meant better work; better work meant higher quality. 

It also provided a few snacks for her travels onto Cambridge- and allowed the two of them to finish what they started that morning:  **_uninterrupted_ ** . 

She got her equipment repaired from the previous evening- and gathered a couple clips of 1omm to take with, along with her normal assortment of melee weapons. Dude was overseeing the renewal of the Mortars- at least for the time being- before he was going to leave himself.

Princess braided her hair today, and tucking the braid up under the new hat they’d found last night. It still had a faint smell of old wine, but it didn’t bother her too much once she got on the road again. 

D0gmeat came with her-such a good boy. 

She followed alongside a Trade Caravan, heading towards one of the northern settlements, since they would pass by Cambridge anyway. Her presence put a lot of the Traders at ease- Dogmeat helping to keep the Brahmin in line. 

When they tried to pass, like the Traders complained- the Brotherhood made an attempt to commandeer supplies from them without paying. Princess stepped in, “Excuse me-” Standing between the Lead Trader and the Knight’s currently trying to extort them. 

“ **Get back Scaver.** ” The Power Armored Knight said, almost spitting down at her- though he was wearing a helmet to prevent that action. “Is Paladin Danse present? I want to speak to him.”

“You are not authorized-” He countered, Princess stopped one foot. “ **Now** , I want to speak to him now.” The other Knight on guard, leaned closer and quietly said. “Sir, I think that’s the local the Paladin was talking about.” 

“What?” 

“Princess!” Scribe Haylen shouted, and jogged down the steps. “Stand down Knights, she’s an ally.” 

She waved to her friend, though- she wanted bound forward to offer a hug-but she needed to look professional. “I need to talk to Danse- is he here?” Haylen nodded, “Yes ma’am.” She than looked back at the Caravan, “Go ahead, they won’t be bothering you anymore.”

The Knight probably opened his mouth, and Princess glared into the eye slits of the helmet. “You  **won’t** be bothering them.” 

The Trading Caravan moved on, as she ordered- waiting till they were out of sight before following Haylen lead her inside. “Glad you came back, Palladian Danse hoped you would.”

“I meant to come back sooner, I have the missing Patrol’s holotags.” Princess replied, and searched a small pouch on her belt; nodding once she was sure they were there. “Really? What happened to them?” 

The Scribe paused, and looked at Princess for an answer- she lowered her gaze. “....They died in the line of duty, Scribe Haylen.” 

She’d give them the details in the report but the deaths had been gruesome- and she didn’t feel like talking about it. Just the thought of it was enough to cause her to feel a little sick..

_ Cornered by ghouls...bleeding out in a Supermutant camp… _

Princess took a deep breath, and shook her head. “Okay, I need to see Danse, and Danse needs to see me~we shouldn’t dally.” She grinned at Haylen, shaking away the uneasy feeling she had a moment ago with just that. 

The Scribe nodded, and they headed inside- just a week ago- it was just the three of them. Now the site was bustling with people...just like the Castle was. They were organized, much more than the Minuteman Militia; their gear was closer to military grade- laser weapons and combat armor strapped over the old flight suits. 

At least for the soldiers, the scribes wore the handmade stuff- trench coats and loaded with varying types of equipment- depending on what they were a Scribe off. 

Princess’s eyes wandered through the station as they went in search of the Paladin, Dogmeat, trailing on beside her obediently.

She’d catch the edge of comment that would make her turn her gaze on a group talking…

_ She was always good at catching people talking about her. _

She grew up in a mansion, from a Wealthy Family, even if they were struggling come those final days- they were still on top, one of the richest families of America- who’s bloodline traced back to the earliest shipping routes between Europe and the Colonies…

Princess head started to ring, the faces blurring into smooth nothings- the world turning fuzzy as they made their way up stairs.

“Princess? Are you alright?” Haylen’s voice was distant, and Dogmeat whining was shrill and something she latched onto. 

But it didn’t stop her from drifting. 

_ The dark wood floors of the Pendleton mansion were under her feet, rich blue carpet-tripped with gold was supposedly made in Italy...a long time ago before the nations of Europe fell into ruin. The smooth surface of the railing under her hand was cool, from the morning- as the heating system was only allowed to be used in the coldest nights of winter, and the fireplaces, only if someone was going to be in that room for awhile.  _

_ She shivered, before looking up at the figure of her mother at the top of the stairs, hand raised and delicately holding her hourly martini. Catherine Pendleton, a woman late in her years but somehow she still stood like she was a goddess- the fact pronounced in her silver evening gown-ears and neck decorated with sapphires.  _

_ The few lines in her face only made her appear more imperious, surpassing the stereotypical worn monarch into art.  _

_“Hello Darling, plan to get ready for the dinner this evening?”_ _Her voice was level, neither coddling or ill-tempered- despite her habits. Princess nodding, “Yes Mother…”_

_ “Do you plan on wearing the dress we picked out yesterday? You looked absolutely ravishing in it.” Catherine stepped down the stairs carefully towards her, not that she was unstable from her drink- those heels looked treacherous.  _

_ “Should I?” Princess asked, walking up to meet her. “Of course dear, this is your special night.” Her father’s voice came through, “Only because of the strings I had to pull-” Nathan Pendleton, a plump man, in a suit that made him look like he had a tire around his waist, the only hair on his head was a bushy mustache on his lip. _

_ “Why aren’t you ready yet? We’re supposed to be leaving.” He snipped, passing the two ladies, clipping his cuffs together. “The car is going to be here in fifteen minutes.” His tone, soaked with disdain, as always. She was an investment that hadn’t panned out, and he  _ **_hated_ ** _ her for it.  _

_ “Nathan.” Her mother’s voice cut the air like a blade of ice- the man stopped in his tracks, like he’d been shot. “Yes Catherine?”  _

_ Princess didn’t question why the two of were married, both were from prominent families, though father was on a lower stand- barely a choice for the grandparents she never met.  And maybe once, they might have loved each other.  _

_ Now it was barely an alliance.  _

_ “If you could have them pull the car around, I’ll help her get dressed.  _ **_Dear_ ** _.”  _

An unfamiliar voice disrupted her thoughts “Princess-” She was still standing on the stairs, the dust brushing her nose and a light flashed into her eyes. “Hey!” She swatted at the source, the Scribe yelped, startled, but Haylen stopped her arm from swinging any further- making a soft grunt of surprise at the force she put into it. 

“Are you alright?” Scribe Haylen asked, eyebrows narrowed and causing a crease in her forehead.

“Oh-yeah fine, just...the heat- ya know? Was a long hike over here.” She laughed it off, it was hot-suffering from heat stroke wasn’t out of the question in this wasteland. Dogmeat barked- and bumped her leg, reminding her- he was still there for her. 

“You do seem dehydrated…” The medic nodded, rubbing his wrist where he’d been smacked. “...Get something to drink, Miss.” 

“Yes Sir.” Princess agreed, and pulled a purified bottle from her bag, “Sorry for slowing us down.” She apologetically lowered her gaze from Haylen’s again. “There you two are-” The Paladin barked from the top of the stairway.

“Sorry Sir-Got distracted.” Scribe Haylen answered, and saluted alongside of the rest of the Scribes in the stairway. “Dismissed-all of you..” Each Scribe nodded and headed back down the stairs- leaving Princess alone. 

“I’m sure you saw the cavalry.” He looked a little excited, and she nodded. “Yeah- I was on my way to the Castle when I saw it fly in. It’s amazing!” However, her question that followed was less impressed. “...But...why’d the Brotherhood bring it here?”

He nodded, enthusiastically, “The Pyrdwen is loaded with enough troops and supplies to mount a major offensive.” Danse motioned, the power suit whirrinig with the motion and he started heading up the stairs. “And if she’s here, than Elder Maxon is here. And that means we’re going to war.”

Princess followed and the hound followed, “...Who’s Elder Maxon?”

“Maxon is the Commander of this division of the Brotherhood of Steel. He’s the model of what every Brotherhood soldier hopes to become.” He answered with pride, marching up the old steps-testing the limits of the ancient stairway with the weight of the Power Armor. “If we’re going to war, I can promise you- he’ll be leading the charge.”

“That being said, you’re about to get to know the Pyrdwen up close and personal.” He ‘slid’ out of the doorway to the roof at an odd angle- where a vertiberd was being geared up for flight. The Minutemen had reported seeing these flying from the airport- increasingly more as the week passed since they arrived. It felt like forever since she’d seen one of those. Danse continued; “I received orders that we’re  _ both _ to report to her immediately.”

“...I didn’t think there were any of those left workin’, I’ve seen so many crash sites…” Princess said quietly as the approached- the engine was beginning to spool up.  Danse pulled on his helmet- his voice coming through a the helmet speaker. 

“The Brotherhood has salvaged and repaired hundreds of Vertiberds-it’s one of the main reasons we can mobilize so fast.” A Scribe began to help him into the craft- but Princess butted in, “Let me help!” The Scribe look offended, but then surprised as she helped secure the armor into place. 

Danse laughed a little, Dogmeat barking as she climbed up the rest of the way. The Pilot yelling back, “There isn’t anywhere that mutt can stay-he could fly out if I have to take evasive maneuvers!”

He whined, and she looked sadly at him- “No boy-it’s alright- go home!” His ears went flat, but he slinked back to the doorway quickly. 

She absently scratched the air beside her, before strapping herself in- and pulling on a headset. The Pilot watching her navigate the vertiberd with a surprised look behind his aviators- “Danse- who is this lady?”

“She’s the woman I’m sponsoring into the Brotherhood.” The Paladin answered. 

“What?” Princess yelled over the noise, both the Pilot and the Danse flitched. “DON’T YELL!” 

“Sorry! Sorry!” 

She was strapped to bird’s gun, she reached out and gripped the handles-fingers fainting over the trigger briefly. 

“Hey-Paladin-were you aware of the Knights extorting supplies from the passing caravans?”

“What?” His voice raised, he sounded offended- “Do you have evidence to-” 

“They did it right in front of me, Danse. And the Minutemen have been reporting the issue for nearly a week.” She turned her head to him-looking up at the helmeted individual. 

He was quiet for a second, “I will have this investigated immediately.”

Princess stared, her nose wiggled and she gave him an affirmative nod. That response was good enough for now- and she moved on, her gaze returned outward over the Commonwealth; flying over its ruins. 

“It’s amazing how the tide of battle can be changed with aerial superiority.” Danse’s tone was in slight awe, the kind of awe that happens no matter how many times they see it- it never goes away. Princess looked over the ruins glumly, the world wasn’t perfect...far from it...but now it was all gone- and it would take a long time before they could return to that world…

_ If at all.  _

Danse continued to speak, “We’re going to need that edge when we take on the Institute.” Princess looked at him again, she’d remembered what Preston, what Piper and others said about the mysterious boogeyman of the Commonwealth. “Yeah?” She asked, and he nodded, shifting as much as his harness would allow. 

“They’ve already that proven technologically superior, which means there's no telling what type of weapons they have in their arsenal.” His head turned to look out again, “Hopefully, our air superiority and tactical know-how will make the difference.”

“Now all we have to do is find them….and I’m betting Elder Maxson will already have a plan in place by the time we arrive.” 

This Elder Maxson sounded competent, and with high respect from his men. Princess would withhold any other judgements till she met the man- because that’s just rude.

Again, Danse spoke up and brought her attention away from the landscape beneath them. “I wish everyone down their believed in our cause but they’ve been blinded by rumors and misinformation.” He sounded wishful, and disappointed. “They don’t realize the Brotherhood of Steel is the Commonwealth’s last chance of survival.”

“That’s offly arrogant of the Brotherhood.” She replied, and tilting her head at the Paladin. He snapped his gaze to her, “Excuse me?” 

“Plenty of places were doing alright- not well, but alright. And than there is the Minutemen, the group my husband leads, settlements...we were doing just fine before you arrived.” 

“Now with Knight’s disrupting trade routes more regularly- drawing fire on the settlements they happen to be near...you guys have riled up the raiders...A lot of them have started working together Paladin Danse…”

Princess continued, fighting the loud thumping of the motor blades and whirr of the engine. “The Green-men have gotten meaner…I mean, they were already really mean...but...since the Pyrdwen arrived...it’s made life a lot harder for the Commonwealth....” 

She could feel his brow furrowing behind the helmet, before he retorted. “Cleansing the Commonwealth is our duty, and I will gladly spill my own blood to ensure our victory.” Princess listened- she remembered men like that, they often didn’t survive to go home during the fight of Anchorage…

“We’re on our final approach to the airport. The Prydwen should be coming into view just ahead.” 

The bird turned slightly enough to show the massive flying ship up ahead, it  _ was _ impressive- not just anything could make that work, that took skill, know-how and a  **lot** of resources. “We’ll be meeting Lancer-Captain Kells on the flight-deck, just stick close to me and answer all of his questions.” 

Princess only hummed a response, watching the massive turbines turn slowly to keep the blimp up and stationery. Danse almost laughed, his voice lighter than before as the Vertibird drew closer to the blimp. “There she is! It’s been far too long since I’ve been aboard!”

The Vertiberd Docked over the old Airport, twisted terminals that stood below the blimp were being repaired and fortified by the Brotherhood- turrets going off occasionally to tear down the ghouls that had made themselves residence here. 

Princess wondered if they had been people waiting when this all happened...Or people who had flooded there in hopes that they would be safe. Princess shook her head, trying to rid the upsetting thoughts before they settled in…

“Alright, Princess.” Danse said as she undid his harness- “This is the moment when everything changes, I hope you’re ready.” Princess half glanced at him, before stepping off and out of the way of him disembarking. 

Than the Paladin marched ahead, “Permission to come aboard, Sir?”  A man in a different styled Brotherhood uniform, with a hat that probably used to be a pilots hat many, many- many years ago; now with a Brotherhood emblem blazen on it. Stood straight and tapped his fist to his chest. “Permission granted, and welcome back Paladin.” 

He didn’t address Princess, just offered a hand to shake the with the power armored man in front of her. “Allow me to be the first to congratulate you on a successful mission.” It was than his eyes raked over Princess, and her somewhat ‘frilly’ attire. 

And Lancer-Captain Kells, sounded skeptical. “...And this is our new recruit?” His eyes held harsh judgement- and Princess found her face hardening under it. She remembered her old squad leader...he was much nicer than this Kells, she could already tell. 

Paladin Danse spoke concisely, “Yes Sir, I’ve field promoted her to Initiate- and I’d like to sponsor her into our rankings  **personally** .” Kells nodded, “Yes, we’ve read the reports.” His gaze flicked over to Danse, the doubt in his tone was lessoned by the fact Danse seemed to be supporting her. 

“You’ll be pleased to know that Elder Maxon’s approved your request, and has placed the Recruit in your charge.” Captain Kells put his hands behind his back, Danse sounded somewhat surprised, but grateful all the same. “Thank you Sir, and my current orders?”

“You are to remain on the Pyrdwen and await further orders.” Kells didn’t hesitate to answer, “Very good sir, Ad Victorium, Captain.” 

“Ad Victorium, Paladin.”  They saluted each other again, and Danse marched towards the doorway into the bowels of the ship.  Kells waited till he was nearly inside to say something to Princess, a dismissive snort escaped him. 

“So you’re the one Paladin Danse has taken under his wing. Hmph. Don’t look like much of a solider to me.” 

She paused, before giving him a salute similar to what had Danse had done, “Well, I was- _ am _ ! Princess Pendleton- reporting for duty for the Brotherhood of Steel.” His gaze remained unimpressed, “I’ve read the Paladin’s reports, he seems to think you’ll make a fine addition to the Brotherhood.” He stood, like he was talking to some spoiled brat without discipline. Making her wonder about the quality of recruits they got more regularly…

“You might expect an endorsement like that to grant you a great deal of latitude with us, but let me make one thing clear.” Kells voice was commanding, and kept Princess’s attention(uncomfortably, mind you- she hadn’t been in the military for...well...technically two-hundred and...five years.)

“The Brotherhood of Steel came to the Commonwealth with a specific goal in mind. And as Captain of this vessel, I won’t let anyone jeopardize our mission no matter how valuable they think they are.” 

“Understood, Initiate?” 

“Yes Sir.” She answered, and he nodded, his shoulders didn’t seem as tense after that. “Elder Maxson is addressing the crew shortly, on the Command Deck. Dismissed.” Princess saluted the Captain again, “Ad Victorium.” 

He nodded, this seemed to get her a little respect- not much, but enough his face wasn’t as harsh when she turned to head after Danse. Knights, Lancers and Scribes watched her oddly as she passed- one or two scoffed even. 

But she had more important things to do right now. 

Princess hurried inside, being directed to the first room from the door- where a man in a big coat stood in front of two lines of people she assumed were other initiates. She took a space in the back, but she definitely noticed his eyes follow her even as he spoke with poised strength. 

“Brothers and Sisters, the road behind has been long and fraught with difficulty. Each and every of you has surpassed my expectations by rapidly facilitating our arrival in the Commonwealth.”  

Elder Maxson, couldn’t have been any older than Princess, or Dude, in fact she was pretty sure he was younger. Dark hair, a long scar down his cheek, covered partly by a dense beard. Princess at one point, might have considered him something interesting to look at…  _ once _ . Maxson paced now, accentuating his point with movements of his hands and his punctuation. “You have accomplished this  amazing feat without a hint of purpose, or direction and most impressively, without question.”

The man had the fullest attention of the room, she stood straighter, arms at her sides and feet close together. 

“Now, that the ship is in position; it is time to reveal our purpose and our mission.” His words didn’t waver, not for a moment- anticipation made the room tense. 

“ _ They _ are experimenting with dangerous technologies that could prove the worlds undoing for the second time in recent history.” 

“The Institute Scientists have created a weapon that transcends the destructive nature of the atom bomb.” 

“They call their creation, ‘synth’, a robotic abomination of technology that is free thinking and masquerades as a human being.” Maxson’s harsh commanding tone edge with disgust and she felt the murmur of similar feelings through the room. 

“The notion that a machine could be granted free will, is not only offense- but horribly dangerous.” 

“And like the atom, if isn’t harnessed properly, it has the potential of rendering us  **_extinct_ ** as a species.” His voice was raised, but still the same: commanding, confident, direct...things a good commander of men should have. A Commander of an invading force- if they got ahold of the radio station within the Castle, it could spell trouble…

“I am not prepared to allow the Institute to continue this line of experimentation!”

“Therefore, The Institute and their ‘synths’ are considered enemies of the Brotherhood of Steel and should be dealt with, swiftly and  **mercilessly** .” He watched the bloodlust in the eyes of his men- but his gaze stopped at Princess, who stood uneasily in the back. “This campaign will be costly and many lives will be lost.” 

“But in the end, we will save humankind from it’s worst enemy…. **Itself** .” 

“Ad Victorium!” Elder Maxson ended his speech with a salute, letting his soldiers cheer- “Ad Victorium!” But Princess didn’t. She stared at a Commander, who was calculating- one who was fully prepared to sacrifice legions of men to get their goal completed. 

The men and women began to file out- and she planned to follow, but he motioned her forward; and she did- saluting, her normally pleasant smile was replaced by a nearly venomous glare. 

Elder Maxson walked to the windows, and looked out. “I care about them, you know. The People of the Commonwealth.” 

“If you say so.” Princess replied, tone dour and she crossed her arms over her chest. 

He didn’t turn to face her, his reflection gazed at her with slightly raised eyebrows, otherwise he was neutral. “I can understand your indecisiveness, turning your weapons on the people you’re trying to save is a bitter pill to swallow.” 

“....Maybe you should talk to the people who live here before you shoot them.” Princess’s eyes narrowed at him, and he shook his head. “Most would appreciate it.” Maxson turned as she added that, “...Despite this…. _ attitude _ ...Paladin Danse still thinks you’d be a asset to the Brotherhood.” 

Princess made a noise, displeased- but she said nothing. 

“Seeing as he’s one my most respected field officers, you couldn’t get a better recommendation. So from this moment forward, you’re granted the rank of Knight.” Princess’s sour face must’ve broke because while he didn’t smile, his eyes twinkled slightly. 

“And as befitting of your title- you are granted a suit of Power Armor to protect you in battle. Wear it with pride.”

“...Thank you.” Princess quietly said, before saluting again. “Elder Maxson.”  

She tapped her foot, uncertain for a moment- the rank, and armor were something she hadn’t expected- she expected she’d be at the bottom of the food chain to start. “....I really do think you should talk to the Minutemen.” 

“And why should I do that? I heard they haven’t been around for awhile. I am skeptical of their ability handle a war.” Maxson answered, and again brought about a displeased look from Princess. “I am here of my own free will, Mr. Maxson. If you continue to make me mad- I’ll leave.”

“And become a deserter?”

“You arn’t the Army, Maxson,  _ I’ve _ been in the Army.” Princess tapped her foot increasingly more agitated. He regarded her a moment, “So the detail in the report, that you’re Pre-War, from a Vault. It’s true then?”   

“What do you think, Maxson?” Her anger was blatant, she hated being called a liar, even lightly. 

He studied her, long enough for her to feel herself shift uncomfortably. “No, I don’t think you are- you don’t seem like the type to do so. Honesty is a good trait in a Knight. But enough, I have a mission for you, I think you’re perfect for the task.” 

“I’ll do it-” She started, and he went say something but she kept going. “Only, if you talk to the  **Minutemen** .”


End file.
